Undercover Lovers
by astronomygirl85
Summary: Two agents go undercover as a couple in the Heart of Dixie to catch an UNSUB. The rest of the team thinks it's a perfect opportunity to set the two up for romance. Unbeknownst to them, the romance is already in motion.
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! This is my first adventure into the world of _Criminal Minds_ fanfiction. This is just a little teaser of a prologue to see if anyone is interested in this story.

Now the disclaimer: Anything or anyone that you recognize belongs to the creators of the CM franchise. I just borrowed them for my own twisted fantasies.

Prologue

He had her pinned against the wall, his lips fused to hers. Her hands tightened in his hair, a tangled mess as she moaned in pleasure from the contact. He knew then that she was enjoying this as much as he was. She released her grip on his hair and moved her hands to around his neck, pulling him even closer to her. He all but growled in response.

He broke the passionate embrace and looked into her dark brown eyes. Eyes he could get lost in forever. He saw a desire there that he was sure was mirrored in his own eyes.

A very coy look came about on her face and she pulled him in for another mind blowing lip lock. He could barely wrap any coherent thoughts around his brain, so fogged was his mind. He became acutely aware that they were still outside and making out in full view of the couple that lived across the street. He pulled slightly from her and whispered huskily into her ear. "Let's take this inside."

She gave him a very enticing smile that showed off her pearly white teeth. She reached out and pulled on his tie as he fumbled with the door and pulled the two of them inside.

Aaron Hotchner let go of his beauty when the door closed behind him. He looked at her with amusement. "Did you really have to pull my tie?"

The dark haired beauty next to him sent another dazzling smile his way. "It was fun," Emily Prentiss replied. "Besides you wanted them to buy it, didn't you?"

"Yes. I know I bought it," Hotch grinned. "I really enjoyed kissing you in public without all of the sneaking around."

"Thank god for undercover missions," Emily grinned as Hotch wrapped her in a hug again. "You said something about finishing what we started outside?" She kissed him with so much more passion than moments before.

Hotch grinned.

I apologize for the rather brief content of this prologue. Like I said before, I just want to know if anyone is interested in my CM fanfic. I usually write NCIS fics, but I wanted to spread my wings some. If there is interest, I promise the chapters will be longer than one page. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter One: Six Months

Wow! Eighteen reviews for one chapter? That was the last thing I expected! Thank you so much you guys and gals who reviewed this story! Here is the next chapter!

Chapter One: Six Months

Three days earlier

It was almost like they had been together forever, Hotch reflected as he sipped his coffee alongside his lover of nearly six months, Emily. Her love brightened his life ever since that first kiss one cold spring morning.

"What are you smiling about?" Emily asked him as she helped Jack, his five year old son, put the finishing touches on his science project. It was a model of the solar system. Emily was a natural when it came to Jack. She loved children and wanted her own one day. Helping and caring for Jack helped her come one step closer to that family she so desired.

"I was remembering about that morning six months ago," he replied looking at her with a grin.

Emily grinned too, remembering that day. She put the final ring around Saturn. "All finished, Jackster!" she announced, ruffling Jack's hair.

"Thank you for helping me, Emily," Jack said wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Anytime buddy. Now let's get breakfast finished so we can get you to school. I'll put your project in the car."

"Okay!" Jack dug in to his pancakes with gusto. He was very excited to show his project off to the rest of his kindergarten classmates. Hotch and Emily were both very proud of how he took to his new school. He loved it.

Emily had to laugh as she watched the boy plow through his pancakes. "Tenacious appetite. Wonder where he got that from?" Emily joked as she picked up the mobile.

Hotch glared at her playfully. "I'll be right back," she said as she lugged the model out of the kitchen and out of sight. Jack looked up at him, syrup smeared on his face.

"What is it, Buddy?" he asked his son.

"Are you going to marry Emily, Daddy?" he asked him in all seriousness.

"Why do you ask?" Hotch asked him, taken aback slightly by his son's question.

"I love her. She takes care of me like Mommy did. She takes care of you too."

"You are a smart little man, Jack," Hotch said rising from his seat to wipe the syrup from his son's cheeks. He kneeled down next to him. "Between you and me, I have been thinking about asking her to marry me. Would you want to help me pick out a ring for her?"

Jack nodded enthusiastically. Then, he frowned slightly. "Do you think Mommy would be mad if I called Emily 'Mommy' too? I love her like a mommy."

"I don't think your mom would mind. You can have enough room in your heart for two mommies. And I know for a fact that Emily thinks of you as her son already. She loves you that much as well."

"Okay!"

"Now finish your pancakes. We have to leave soon."

Jack finished his pancakes quickly as Emily walked back into the kitchen. Jack's backpack was in her hands now. "Ready to go, Kiddo?" she asked him.

He nodded and reached out to hug his daddy. He let Emily put the backpack around his shoulders. He then took off for the living room.

Emily grinned at his antics. She turned to Hotch and quickly kissed him. "I'll see you at work. I love you."

"Love you too, Em," he replied as he finished off his coffee, watching her head out the door, keys in hand.

Hotch had made his decision. He and Jack were going to pick out that ring tonight. He couldn't wait to make Emily Prentiss his for the rest of his life.

More cute Jack moments are coming up later. The rest of the team will make an appearance too. Then, the plot thickens with a visit from the White Witch of Quantico! Stay tuned!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DR SEUSS!


	3. Chapter Two: The White Witch

Wow! Thank you for all the great reviews! Gotta keep it going with Chapter Two. So, here we go!

Chapter Two:

The White Witch

Emily walked into the Behavior Analysis Unit bullpen about ten minutes after Aaron would have arrived. They had this routine down solid for two months since Emily had moved in with Aaron. Not one of her teammates suspected anything was going on between the two of them. Emily preferred it that way for now. As did Aaron.

She reflected back on the last thirty minutes. Jack had chattered to her all the way to school, talking about anything he could think of in his five year old world. That little boy would always leave her in a great mood no matter what happened before. She looked up at her love's office. She could almost see the creases in his forehead as he mulled over a case file, although she could see that his mind was elsewhere. He could fool anyone in the bullpen with his concentration. Emily was another matter entirely. She knew him too well.

"Whoa there, Princess," Derek Morgan stopped her in her tracks as he moved to face her. "You're in a good mood this morning. What's his name?"

_Jack Hotchner_, she thought silently. "None of your business, Morgan" she informed Derek as she moved to her desk and sat down her bag. _His father too_, she added.

"There's that grin again. I'll get some answers out of you yet, Princess." Derek grinned and turned back to the lanky and young Dr. Spencer Reid. He rolled up a paper ball and threw it at the boy genius.

"Grow up you two," she chided them as she took a seat.

Spencer jokingly stuck out his tongue at Emily as he chucked the ball back at Derek. It missed him by a foot.

And it hit a very unsuspecting Jennifer Jareau smack in the nose. JJ to her friends, she gasped in momentary pain, and then looked at the culprit. "Spence!" she exclaimed.

"JJ, it was meant for Morgan, I swear," Spencer pleaded, preparing to duck if JJ decided to take matters in her own hands.

JJ just glared at them both, Emily noticed that her attention shifted from the boys to upstairs. Emily followed her glance. Erin Strauss, Aaron's boss and resident thorn in their sides, had stuck her head in Aaron's office. "Trouble's brewing," JJ replied with a sigh.

"What does the witch want now?" Emily muttered to herself as she watched Strauss make her way downstairs into the bullpen.

"Agent Prentiss, I need to see you in my office now," she announced and started walking back up the stairs.

Emily sent a mournful glance at her teammates, but followed Strauss upstairs, meeting Aaron along the way. He shrugged in response to her unasked question. Together they walked into Strauss' office.

"Have a seat Agents. Thank you for joining me."

Emily and Aaron took a seat on the chairs that faced Strauss. Emily prayed to any deity that was listening that Strauss wasn't about to ream them upon discovery of their relationship.

"The FBI field office in Huntsville, Alabama has a serial killer on their hands. They have a good idea where their UnSub lives so they have requested two agents from the BAU to go undercover to catch the killer. Since you two have a good repertoire, I have decided that the two of you should take the assignment."

Emily and Aaron took a few minutes to mull over this information. Emily silently was relieved that the witch of the east did not know about their relationship.

"What do we have to do?" Aaron asked for the two of them.

Strauss picked up two case file folders. "In these files you will find information on your new identities for this mission. You will leave at oh nine hundred tomorrow morning. The rest of the team will be brought in as support. You can take the rest of the day to review the information. Good luck, Agents."

Aaron and Emily took that as their cue to leave Strauss' office. Emily sighed in relief when they left the office. "What do you think?" she asked as they made their way back to the bullpen.

"I think that we look over the case file together." He looked downstairs at the rest of the team. "Let's do it in my office," he added.

Emily grinned seductively. "I like the sound of that, Agent Hotchner," she whispered.

Aaron balked in slight embarrassment, making Emily giggle. "Not in the office, Agent Prentiss."

Emily laughed again as they entered his office and shut the door behind them.

Well, another chapter in the books. Please oh please, producers and writing staff, don't kill Emily Prentiss! Back soon with another update.


	4. Chapter Three: JJ the Profiler

Well, the appearance of Strauss went over well. Now the rest of the team speculates on the relationship between Emily and Hotch…

Chapter Three:

JJ the Profiler

Hotch and Emily's actions weren't completely lost on the team downstairs, star profilers that they were. Except in JJ's case of course, she was the liaison between the BAU and the media. "They have a case file in hand, so it couldn't have been that bad," she told Morgan and Spencer as she watched them walk into Hotch's office, Emily laughing at him.

"Those two have been spending a lot of time together. You don't think…"Morgan began.

"They are close friends," JJ said, seeing where Morgan's train of thought was going. "Besides, Emily would have told me or Pen."

"They wouldn't be able to keep it from us anyway," Spencer added. "We're profilers."

"You forget, Genius Boy, that they are profilers too," JJ shot back at Spence.

"They wouldn't keep it a secret from us. We're their friends too."

"I for one think that they have a right to privacy just like everyone else," Morgan replied with finality. "I say we respect that. If they are doing anything, they will tell us when they're ready. No sooner."

"Who's doing what?" the ever spunky and brightly clothed technical analyst strolled in, catching the last threads of that conversation.

"Hotch and Emily. We were speculating about the nature of their relationship," Spencer told her.

"That, my dear Boy Wonder has been a subject of mystery for some time now in my book," Penelope replied.

JJ saw Dave Rossi, the eldest member of their team, all but strut out of his office down toward the bull pen. "Bet Rossi would know if something was going on betwixt the two of them," she said as Dave joined them.

"'Betwixt?'" Derek repeated. "Who says that anymore?" Spencer started to open his mouth, but Derek cut him off. "That was a rhetorical question, Reid."

JJ was certain that Spencer shot Morgan an evil look, but her focus was on the swaggering profiler. She walked up to him. "Do you know anything about the relationship between Hotch and Emily?"

"They're in a relationship? If they are, it's news to me. You suspect that they are?"

"I don't know. They have been spending a lot of time together lately," JJ replied.

"They are friends," Rossi added looking up at Hotch's closed office door. "They both could be pissed off and whatever Erin wanted with them. They're venting about it together."

"Possible."

Just then, the office door opened and the two members of the team in question walked out of Hotch's office. They were talking to each other, case files in hand. They walked downstairs as the rest of the team tried not to look like they were scrutinizing their friends.

"What's going on?" JJ asked looking at the case file Emily was holding.

"A case. Emily and I are flying out tomorrow morning to Alabama for an undercover assignment," Hotch answered.

JJ did not miss the fact that Hotch just referred to Emily by her first name. "Undercover?"

"Yes. Huntsville has a serial killer on their hands. The field office has a good idea where the UnSub lives, but they requested the BAU's help in identifying the killer. Strauss decided to send the two of us in. The rest of you will join us as backup and support."

"Hotch and I will be an engaged couple who just bought a house in the Huntsville area. Hotch's cover will be that he is a small business owner. I will be a children's writer. This way we can work from home a lot."

"Sounds like you two'll have fun," Rossi deadpanned.

"Please, we'll be working," Emily shot back, her expression giving nothing away.

_They're good_, JJ thought.

"Don't you have work to do?" Hotch glared at his team.

JJ sighed. "Yeah. I several case files to review up in my office," she said as she walked up the stairs to said office. _That was definitely interesting_, she thought. They weren't giving anything away.

But she was almost certain that something was going on between her boss and her best friend.

I love dramatic irony, in case you didn't know. Anyway, there goes another chapter in the books. Stay tuned for the next! Another cute moment with Jack then it's off to Huntsville for Hotch and Emily.


	5. Chapter Four: A Little Cheese

Well, after a bit of an absence called schoolwork and sickness, I am back with another chapter for you! So, here we go…

Chapter Four:

A Little Cheesy

"I think they are getting suspicious. All of them," Emily said when they got home that evening.

"They're profilers. They were bound to start noticing the minute details. We can't keep our relationship from them forever, fun as it has been."

"True. So, how about we do our jobs, and let the romance part of our lives seep out to the team while we're at it?"

"Sounds like a plan. Now come over here and let me kiss you," Aaron demanded pulling at Emily's hand.

Emily laughed as he pulled her in and kissed her.

"Ew! Mushy stuff!" they were interrupted by Jack as he hopped into the living room.

The couple couldn't help but laugh as they broke apart. "Come here, you!" Emily exclaimed catching Jack in a big bear hug and laying a kiss |

Aaron pulled the engagement ring from his pocket. It was a simple diamond solitaire, not too flashy or gaudy. As a joke, he got down on one knee. "Emily Prentiss, will you be my pretend fiancé while we're undercover?"

"Hhm, I suppose I can do that," she grinned. _Wonder when he'll do that for real?_ she thought inwardly as he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Looks good there," Aaron joked as he rose from his position and kissed her.

"Who knew Aaron Hotchner had a since of humor?" Emily laughed.

"Our secret," Aaron replied and they continued packing.

"I love you for it," Emily smiled. "I like seeing the side of you that no one else gets to see."

"You see a lot of me that no one else gets to see," he shot back with a cheeky grin.

"Right back at you," she chimed in. Boy she was getting heated from the direction of this discussion.

Apparently so was he. He broke off the conversation for a while as they finished their packing. They worked in a comfortable silence. Emily decided to have a little fun as she picked up a little number that she knew would draw a response from Aaron.

"You're seriously packing that?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Who says we can't have a little fun while we're undercover?" Emily laughed as she put the outfit in her suitcase. She zipped it up. "Okay, I'm finished. You?"

"Five minutes ago. I have been waiting on you."

Emily shook her head.

"Okay, well since you finally finished packing, how about we get take-out tonight?"

"Sounds great to me. You get on the phone and I'll check on Jack," Emily replied as she walked out of their bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen.

"Jack, honey, you almost finished?" she asked him. "Daddy's on the phone ordering take out for dinner."

"Almost. My 'J' still looks bad."

"It looks good for a five year old, Sweetie. It'll get better with practice. Your dad's handwriting could use some improvement though."

Jack giggled. "Maybe you need to give him handwriting lessons, too!"

"Who needs handwriting lessons?" Aaron asked coming downstairs from the bedroom.

"Aaron, have you looked at your scribble lately?" Emily said looking up at him.

"I can read it."

"Yeah, but no one else can decipher your chicken scratch," Emily said. "Worse than a doctor's handwriting," she added with a grin.

Jack giggled again. "Daddy has doctor handwriting!"

"All right you two jokesters. Jack, are you finished with your homework?"

He nodded as he gathered his school work together.

"Okay, go wash your hands. Our dinner will be here soon."

"Okay, Daddy!" Jack ran into the bathroom.

"Doctor handwriting?" Aaron looked at her.

Emily nodded, looking deep into his eyes.

"Does that make you my hot nurse?" he asked, closing the distance between them.

"In your dreams, Doctor," she whispered as the distance closed to nothing.

There was a crash behind them and a startled cry from Jack. "Mommy! Daddy!"

Emily and Aaron rushed to the bathroom and found Jack tearing up on the floor by the sink. "What happened, Jackster?" Emily asked sitting down beside him.

"I slipped in the water and bumped my head on the sink!" Jack cried. Emily looked at his forehead and saw the nasty looking red spot over his left eye.

"It'll be okay, Baby," Emily said as she slipped her arms around the crying boy.

"It hurts!" Jack whimpered clinging tight to her.

"I know," she whispered in his ear and hugged him closer. "I know." She kissed his forehead right over the red spot on his left eye.

She heard a knocking sound. "Go ahead. I've got him," she told Aaron as she got Jack to his feet. Aaron left the bathroom.

Jack had stopped crying now and was sniffling.

"All better now?"

Jack nodded.

"Okay, how about we wash away those tears and get ready to eat?"

"Okay, Mommy," Jack said as he turned the water on again and washed his face, careful not to let any water drip out onto the floor again. Emily gave him the towel off the rack.

It was cramped on the passenger jet that would ferry them from DC to Huntsville. Emily missed the comfort of the jet already, but she relished the opportunity to spend some alone time with Aaron without the prying eyes of her team mates.

"Who is supposed to meet us when we land?" Emily asked as the jet lifted into the air.

Aaron looked through the paperwork in his case file. "An agent Taylor Maze will meet us. She will be holding a sign with 'Hayes' so we know to go to her. So, are you ready for this, Alison?" he asked using her cover, the book writer Alison Prescott.

"I am ready to make a new life with you, Eric Hayes," Emily grinned looking at him. _When did I get so cheesy?_ she thought to herself with a laugh.

"Well, we have a few hours to get used to it," Aaron said as he opened the case file again so that they both cold read the file.

Yeah, a little cheesy, but at least it's another chapter, yes? Anyway, that's all I have, so see you on the next update!


	6. Chapter Five: The Lovely Blonde and the

Hello again everyone! Hope that everyone had a great St. Paddy's day. Yay! It is spring time in Dixie…Can't wait for those dogwoods to start blooming. And something else is blooming too. Read on to find out!

Chapter Five:

The Lovely Blonde and the Boy Wonder or

Garcia schemes again!

The bullpen was rather quiet this morning without the presence of Emily or Hotch, JJ noted when she walked in from the elevator door. Spence was pouring over some ancient tome of facts while Derek trudged away at paperwork.

Surprisingly, Spencer was the first to notice her arrival. He looked up from his book and smiled at her. "Morning JJ," he greeted her.

JJ greeted him back with a warm smile. She noticed the book he was reading, _The Canterbury Tales_ by Geoffrey Chaucer. Not the usual poison for the handsome genius.

"Is Pen in yet?" she asked Derek after a moment. She had some speculation and scheming to plan with her tech savvy compatriot.

"Half an hour ago," Derek replied. "Baby girl traipsed in here with barely a good morning before she leapt into her lair. You two up to something?"

"I'll let you know later," JJ said cryptically as she made for Penelope's computer world.

"Hey my little chickadee, what's up?" Penelope greeted her when she walked in.

"Our buddy Em is head over heels for the boss man," JJ announced to her.

"And this is news to you, Buttercup?" Pen retorted. "And Hotch definitely has eyes for Emily. I've seen the intense looks they give each other when they think the other's not looking."

"This undercover mission might be just the thing to push them together," JJ said with a grin.

"Ooh, I love a good scheme!" Penelope grinned. "What ya got in mind, Buttercup?"

JJ told her with a devious grin. "You are evil girl. I like it."

"Now we get the boys on board with the plan."

"Please, our boy genius will do anything you want him to. You know he has the hots for you, Sweetie."

JJ blushed. "He does not! We're friends."

"Friends don't stare at you with the 'I am undressing you with my eyes' look that the young doc sends your way JJ."

JJ blushed harder. "I never noticed," she replied meekly.

Penelope grinned and JJ knew she was sunk. "That look on your face says otherwise, Honey. You want the doc to probe you!"

"Garcia! That was so low," JJ groaned as not quite unpleasant mental images crossed her mind. She knew she had to be as red as a fire truck now.

"I know it. I see the gears working in your head, Chickie. Get your handsome doc!"

JJ shot her friend a dirty look. "Then, you'd better go sink your teeth into your chocolate god."

It was Penelope's turn to go red. JJ scampered out of Pen's lair before the computer whiz had a chance to think of a suitable retort. The short walk to the bullpen revealed that Spencer had finished his book and was showing Derek his latest magic trick. He had a red handkerchief in his hand.

"Why don't you show JJ your magic trick?" Derek asked winking at her. "I am sure she would enjoy it."

"I'm game," JJ replied as she sat down on Spencer's desk.

Spencer turned red when he looked at the close proximity between the two of them. He backed up a bit nervously, but he pulled the red handkerchief and held it up.

"Okay? It's red," stated JJ simply. "Now what?"

Spencer folded the handkerchief and intertwined a green pipe cleaner with it. He then pulled another larger handkerchief from his pocket and draped it over the red one. He did a dramatic wave over the combination and lifted the white handkerchief.

A red rose had taken the place of the handkerchief. "For you, my Lady," he said presenting the rose to her.

"That is so sweet Spence! How'd you do that?" JJ asked taking the rose from him and wrapped her arms around him.

"A magician never tells his secrets," Spence gulped, but he hugged her back tightly.

"Okay, get a room you two!" Derek joked.

JJ reluctantly pulled away from Spencer. "I need to get upstairs and find Dave. We meet in five in the conference room."

"Okay," muttered Spence and Derek as JJ maneuvered her way up the stairs to her office. She faintly heard Morgan teasing Spencer as she walked upstairs, but she paid them no attention as she spotted Dave Rossi walking out of his office.

"Genius Boy, you got it bad," Derek said as his friend watched JJ walk up the stairs.

"JJ does have some qualities that I admire," Spencer replied finally turning to face him.

"'Some qualities' my ass. You have been googly eyed for JJ forever. When you ever to take a chance on her?"

"She's a coworker! There are rules against fraternization in the workplace," Spencer replied. "The handbook specifically states on page…"

"Whoa there Kid. I don't need the chapter and verse. All I got to say is that when love—true love—happens, the workplace don't mean squat. You will find a way to make it happen whether you work together or not. So don't pull that bull on me, Reid."

"She's my friend though. I don't want to take the chance and ruin our relationship if it doesn't work out," Reid ranted.

"Man, do I need to slap some sense into your thick genius head? Or do I need to get Penelope in here?"

"Shouldn't we go up to the conference room?"

Derek grinned. He was avoiding the issue. He knew for certain that the young genius was head over heels in love with JJ. "Go on up. I'm going to grab Garcia and head on up with her."

Spencer knew that he had been caught so he just nodded and headed upstairs to the conference room.

Derek easily made it to his Baby Girl's lair.

"What do I owe this visit to, Hot Stuff?" Pen asked flourishing a pen and a smile.

"Come to collect you to the conference room, Baby Girl. We're flying out to support Hotch and Emily. And I have a feeling you and JJ are hatching a scheme to set those two up."

"You know me too well," Penelope grinned as she scooped up her laptop. "I'll fill you in on the details on the jet. I'm flying out with you guys to set up surveillance."

"How about a scheme on the side for another pair of our favorite agents who have the googly eyes for each other?"

"Ooh, our lovely JJ and Boy Wonder?" Pen questioned with a knowing smirk. "I already got a confession outta JJ. How about you and the Doc?"

"His body language said it all, sweetness."

"I say we lock them together in a closet and let them go at it," Penelope suggested as they left her office.

"Your idea has merit, Baby Girl, but I gotta different idea in mind."

"Compromising situation?"

"You know it," Derek grinned.

Thank goodness they didn't kill Prentiss! I am sad that she's gone from the show, but she went out with style! Well, here is another chapter for you in the books. See you next update!


	7. Chapter Six: A New Home for Now

I'm back with another chapter of UC Lovers. I really love all the positive reviews I'm getting. So here is the next chapter…

Chapter Six:

New Home for Now

"I miss the jet," Emily groaned when they disembarked from the commercial jetliner they traveled on to get to Huntsville.

"That would have drawn too much attention to us, Sweetheart," Aaron replied as they made it to the luggage line.

"I know. So, when will the rest of the team arrive in the jet?"

"Later this afternoon, I think. JJ should be briefing them now on the case."

Emily immediately spotted their bags and grabbed hers. Aaron easily swept his go bag over his shoulder and heaved his suitcase off the line. With a grin, He grabbed Emily's hand and they walked out to the waiting area.

Agent Taylor Maze turned out to be a curvy blonde that was seriously getting on Emily's nerves. Agent Maze's eyes were roaming up and down Aaron like he was a piece of meat. She was clenching her fists so hard that her knuckles were white. She wanted to sock the woman—no she wanted to shoot the woman—for looking at her man! And she hadn't opened her mouth yet.

And when she did, Emily wanted to shoot her even more.

"Mr. Hayes, welcome to Huntsville. And this charming lady must be Ms. Prescott?"

"That would be us," Aaron replied curtly.

"Well, if you will follow me, sir, I will show you to your car. I hope you like our city," Agent Maze replied in a sugary Southern accent that made Emily's skin crawl.

"My fiancé and I have decided to make it our home," Aaron answered, wrapping an arm around Emily, as if he knew that she was getting riled up by the lady's roaming eye.

Maze gave a bitter smile at the gesture. "How delightful," she replied, sugar turned down a little.

Emily had a smug look on her face as they followed Maze out of the airport and into the parking lot.

"SSA's Hotchner and Prentiss, I presume," Maze said as she showed them to their car. "Your destination has already been programmed into the GPS. If you need anything, I will be your contact with the Huntsville Field Office."

"The rest of my team will be flying in later this afternoon," Aaron told her as he put the bags in the trunk of the car. "They will need a room to set up their equipment."

"I am sure that I arrange that," Agent Maze said, still pouring the sugar now that the three of them were alone in the parking lot.

"Good. It is such an honor to work with such renowned profilers," the curvy blonde minx replied, eyes still soaking in Aaron's body.

"Thank you, Agent Maze," Emily spoke up for the first time with just a little ice in her tone. "We are here to work, not play. So let's keep our conduct professional."

"Certainly Agent Prentiss," Maze said. She leaned in to Emily a bit and whispered. "He is quite the handsome man though."

"And he is absolutely in love with his fiancé," Emily said icily. "So tone it down a little, yes?"

"Yes ma'am," she replied flatly. "Well, I need to get back to the office." She pulled a card from the pocket of her blazer. "If you need anything, here is my card."

Agent Maze walked off from her as Aaron popped out of the driver's seat of the car.

"What did you say to her?" Aaron asked, noticing that Maze left in a huff.

"I told her that you were taken and to keep her eyes to herself, professionally of course," Emily answered.

"You intimidated her," Aaron laughed.

"Please. I kept my cool," she grinned as she opened the door and got in to the car. "Besides, you're mine to look at, nobody else."

"Possessive? Are we?" he joked, showing his dimples.

"No. Just keeping you to myself."

Aaron laughed again. "So, ready to meet our new home?"

"Can't wait to play house?"

"I thought we already did that."

"Let's go see our new home."

Aaron got in the driver's seat and cranked the car.

The house was thirty minutes away in a suburb of Huntsville, the quaint little town of New Market. Aaron easily found the Victorian style house in what passed as the historic district of the little town. As he pulled into the driveway, he looked over at Emily. She had a blissful smile on her face.

She caught him looking. "I always wanted to live in a Victorian style manor. The gingerbread decorating is so adorable. I get my wish, sort of."

"In a small town with a potential serial killer on the loose," Aaron reminded her.

"True, but I'll take it for now," Emily said as she unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door.

Aaron followed her, taking in the houses around him. Not all of them were Victorian style, at least in his limited experience with housing, but they all looked rather old and distinguished. Many had American flags flying from the porch posts.

Now was the time to slip into their covers, Aaron thought as he put himself into the mindset of a small business owner engaged to a beautiful writer.

Emily, as Alison Prescott, pulled Aaron to her. "What are we waiting for? Let's go in."

Aaron found the keys and opened the door. Emily immediately walked inside and started exploring the rest of the house. Aaron took in the living room for starters, but he walked out first to bring in the bags.

"Alison?" he called as he closed the door.

"In the kitchen," Emily called back.

Aaron followed her voice and found her perched on a stool at the island in the kitchen. He looked around at the totally modern kitchen with stainless steel sink, marble tile countertops, and complete with dishwasher.

"Lovely," he replied. "The kitchen, too."

His remark made a blush creep up her cheeks, making her porcelain skin rosy.

"You should see the bedroom," she said, eyes darkening as she approached him.

She tugged on his hand and he followed her, his internal temperature rising several degrees, as he took in her own aroused state.

She barely had time to open the door when he pulled her to him and caught her in a desperate kiss. Emily eagerly responded and pulled him in further, her hands now tugging at his shirt.

Aaron pulled the door closed behind them and allowed her to strip his shirt off of him.

"I love you so much, Em," he whispered to her as his lips moved downward to her neck, hands working on her own blouse.

"I love you too, Aaron. Enough talking now," she replied as she caught his mouth with hers again.

Little conversation passed between them for the next couple of hours.

Now that was a lot of fun to write. I think the temperature went up a few degrees in my house while I was writing! Well, I will leave the rest of their…activities to the imagination. Until next time!


	8. Chapter Seven: The Case

Yay! Another chapter update! Now you get the details of the case. I will tell you beforehand that all of the places that I mentioned in the story are real. The case is loosely based on a series of abductions and rapes that occurred in Huntsville twenty years ago. I tweaked the details to fit my story. Other than that, the rest is pure fiction. If you want to know more, just shoot me a PM. Okay, on to the story!

Chapter Seven:

The Case

JJ had the presentation ready to go when Pen finally walked in with her laptop.

"A month and a half ago, Kiryna Petrova, a thirty-two year old immigrant from Russia, was abducted from her apartment in Huntsville, Alabama. Two weeks ago, her body turned up at Sharon Johnson Park in New Market, a small suburb of Huntsville. The coroner's report stated that she was tortured and raped several times over the course of the month. Plus, this mark," JJ changed the picture on the board to a close up of the body "was carved on her chest peri-mortem."

"An omega," Spencer replied. "It's the last letter of the Greek alphabet."

"The UnSub is telling these girls that he is the end for them," Rossi voiced, brow creased in thought.

"Two weeks later, Angie Newman, a waitress at TGI Fridays, was taken at her home in South Huntsville. Her two children were left unharmed in the bedrooms down the hall. Her body was found last week in Big Spring Park. Same mark, same signs of rape and torture."

"At the same time that Kiryna Petrova's body was discovered, Rochelle Barber, an engineer at Lockheed Martin, was taken from her home in the Twickenham district. No children, husband was on a business trip in Germany. Her body was discovered yesterday in Sharon Johnson Park, on the opposite side from Petrova's."

"Same marks," Morgan replied.

"Any other missing persons in the area?" Spencer asked, already dreading the answer.

"Marisa Tombs, a middle school history teacher in Meridianville, was reported missing two days ago. Her apartment showed signs of breaking and entering like the other homes."

"So, the UnSub violates their homes, and takes them. He keeps them for two weeks, torturing them, raping them, and God knows what else, then kills them, dumping them in parks in Huntsville and New Market," Rossi summarized.

"Obviously a sexual sadist. He gets off on power and control," Morgan reasoned.

"All of the victims were brunette women between the ages of 20 and 40. The UnSub's victims must resemble a woman who hurt him in the past. He's killing her over and over again," Spencer generalized. "The omega sign demonstrates that the UnSub wants them to know that he will kill them."

"This UnSub will probably have arrests for domestic disturbance, lewd behavior, and violence against women. Garcia, you should look into Huntsville and the surrounding area for men that fit this description,"

Rossi said looking at Pen.

"Gotcha."

"Garcia, Hotch wants you to fly out with us to set up surveillance. The Field Office in Huntsville thinks that the UnSub might live or work in New Market so that's where Hotch and Emily are," JJ told her.

"I will grab my babies and get them loaded onto the jet," Pen said with a grim smile.

"We will coordinate with the FBI Field Office and provide support for Hotch and Emily," Morgan said, gathering the files together. "Wheels up in thirty guys."

Everyone stood up to exit the conference room. JJ moved to shut down the projector for the smart screen when she felt eyes on her. "Need something, Spence?"

"How'd you know it was me?"

_Because I am insanely hyper aware of your presence in the room. Because I am head over heels for you_, JJ answered mentally. "I have eyes in the back of my head."

Spencer laughed awkwardly. "I just wanted to know if you wanted to get coffee or maybe dinner or something when we get back from this case."

JJ was stunned. The socially awkward but hot genius was asking her out? She couldn't find words. "Spence, I..uh..I don't know what to say."

Spencer's hopeful face darkened in disappointment as he looked down. "Of course not. You'd probably have better things to do when we get back."

"Spencer, I wasn't turning you down," JJ said taking a step closer to him. "You caught me by surprise."

"Sorry," he mumbled. He looked up at her. "Wait, you're saying that you would like to? Get coffee or dinner? With me?"

_He's so cute when he stutters!_ JJ thought with a smile. "I'd love to, Spence."

"Really?" Spencer smiled in surprise.

"It's a date." JJ walked past him toward the door. "Spence, for a genius, you can be extremely dimwitted sometimes," she joked as she left the conference room, leaving the genius staring at her dumbfounded.

"Reid coming?" Morgan asked her when she walked to her office.

"I think he's in shock."

"What did you say to him?" Derek questioned her with a grin.

"He asked me out. I said yes," JJ said walking into her office and closing the door. She swore she heard Morgan say, "You go, Kid" on the other side of the door.

Derek peeked into Penelope's lair. "Hey Baby Girl, need a hand with anything?"

"Derek, sure. You can help me carry these bags to the jet."

"Anything for you, Mama." Derek grabbed one of the bags and slung it over his shoulder. "Got some news for you. I just saw Reid staring into outer space."

"That's news?"

"He asked JJ out on a date. JJ told me she accepted."

"Bout time," Pen replied. "Now they'll be doing this awkward dance around each other while in Huntsville. Should be fun to watch. We so have to get them alone at a crime scene."

"Reid hates parks. He had a bad experience with ducks when he was little. He wouldn't go into detail."

Garcia laughed at that. "Perfect. Send the two of them out to Big Spring Park to look at the dump site."

"You are evil, Woman," Derek said.

"That's why you love me," Pen replied as she rose from her chair and grabbed her last bag.

"One of many reasons, Baby Girl. One of many," he shot back as he led the way out of her computer safe haven.

Another chapter in the computer books. Spencer finally got the courage to ask out JJ. I really enjoy reading all of the reviews that you have been giving me. Keep 'em coming folks! Until next time!


	9. Chapter Eight: You're a Star Wars Fan?

Sorry! Sorry and more sorry! This has been one heck of a month for me. Papers, school, and the tornadoes on April 27th. I am one of the "lucky" (sarcasm) people that live in North Alabama. My little town got hit by three different storms. I was lucky, my house was spared even though the trees weren't so lucky. We lost power for five and a half days, but Alabama is recovering. I ask everyone in the fanfiction community to keep their thoughts and prayers with Alabama as we move on to clean up after this disaster.

Okay, enough with the news. Here is a nice chapter for you guys that I was able to write and type during my time without electricity.

Chapter Eight:

You're a _Star Wars _fan?

Aaron closed his cell phone and looked over at the sleeping form of Emily Prentiss. She looked so relaxed and peaceful as she slept, contrary to the evil world they walked in everyday. Aaron really didn't want to wake her, but Garcia was coming soon. They didn't want her to find them in a compromising position.

Aaron walked over to the bed ran his hand over her cheek. She stirred ever so slightly. "Emily. Time to get up."

"No. I was having a good dream," Emily replied opening her eyes. "We were at the park with Jack and our baby girl."

Aaron grinned. "Are you trying to tell me something, Em?"

"I'm not pregnant, Aaron. It was just a good dream." Emily rose from the bed, taking the bed sheet with her. "The rest of the team make it in?"

"They landed ten minutes ago," Aaron replied. "Garcia will be in here in half an hour to help us set up surveillance cameras."

"And you don't Pen catching us making out in the middle of a case," Emily joked as she grabbed a comfortable pair of blue jeans.

"We agreed to let them find out eventually, but I don't Garcia snickering at me behind my back."

"Fuel to stoke the fire," she agreed. "Time to slip back into the role of engaged white collared homeowners. I'll be only a minute, Eric." She walked across to him and kissed his cheek. Then, she walked into the bathroom, dropping the sheet as she closed the door.

Aaron laughed at how easily Emily could slip into character. Whenever she took on an assignment, Emily dedicated herself to it one hundred percent whether it a case or taking care of Jack. It was one of the many things that Aaron loved about her.

She returned fifteen minutes later, perfectly in character. "See something you like?"

It was Aaron's turn to get back into character. "You look beautiful as always, Alison." He was determined to pick up a real engagement ring for her when they returned to Quantico. "We still have fifteen minutes before Garcia gets here. We should spend them pretending to settle in to our new home."

"You're the boss," Emily quipped walking out of the bedroom. "I say we go downstairs, settle on the couch, and watch a movie."

"Now who's being bossy?"

Emily glared at him mockingly, but continued downstairs without a response. She was over by the television when Aaron caught up to her. She was sorting through the DVDs, but she already had one in her hand. Aaron couldn't see the title. She had an evil grin on her face when she stuck it in the player.

"What are you forcing me to watch?" Aaron asked as he sat down on the couch,

"You'll see," Emily said nonchalantly as she settled in next to him, head on his shoulder.

He heard the familiar Fox fanfare start to play. What followed made him laugh in disbelief.

"A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…"

"_Star Wars_? You picked _Star Wars_?"

"It was my favorite movie as a kid," Emily commented, a little embarrassed.

The opening scroll rolled across the screen. "I loved it as a kid too. I used to pretend that I was Luke Skywalker, rushing to save the universe."

Emily laughed. "A superhero wannabe even as a child. That's where Jack gets it from!"

"I can't get to save the universe, so I settled for the world instead," he laughed. "Funny I never bought either of the trilogies."

"Really? I have all six of the movies on DVD, the two Ewok movies, and the animated Clone Wars movie boxed up in the closet."

"You really are a _Star Wars_ nut, aren't you?"

"I had all of the action figures when I was a kid. Mom made me give them away. Said they weren't girly enough for the daughter of an ambassador."

"You surprise me all the time," Aaron commented, wrapping his arm around her.

They settled in to watch the movie.

Luke Skywalker and Ben Kenobi had just met Han Solo and Chewbacca when there was a knock on the door. Emily stirred from her position. "Must be Garcia."

Aaron walked over to the door and opened it to reveal an uniform clad Penelope.

"Good afternoon, sir. Is this the residence of Eric Hayes and Alison Prescott?" Penelope asked looking down at her I Pad.

Aaron nodded. "You're here to set up the security system?"

"That would be me, sir."

"Unusual to see a woman who specializes in home security," Aaron commented in character.

"It is the twenty-first century, Sweetheart," Emily replied joining him at the door. "Come on in. My fiancé and I were just watching a movie while we waited."

Aaron moved for her to come in, making way for the rolling case she carried with her.

Emily grinned. "You can speak freely now, Pen."

Penelope let out a sigh of relief. "Whew! I hate undercover work already. Anyway, I have cameras to set up around the yard then I can connect them to the laptop and the video link to the field office. It won't take long."

"Okay. I'm going into the kitchen for coffee and popcorn."

Penelope nodded and opened up her bag as Aaron went into the kitchen. "It's starting to cloud up out there a little bit." She pulled out a camera and walked towards the door.

"I haven't seen the weather report for the area. I took a nap then came down here with Hotch to watch a movie." It wasn't the whole truth, but Pen didn't need to know about the other part yet.

"The weather report says that there is a chance for severe thunderstorms all through the week," Penelope replied as she installed the mount for the camera. "Should be interesting. The weatherman said there was a small risk for super cell development as the front moves through."

"You have been hanging around Reid too much. His genius speak is starting to rub off on you."

Pen glared at her, but there was no heat behind it. "So, how's it going shacking up with the Bossman?"

"Well, so far." _Amazingly well for the last two months_, she added in her head. "He is actually decent company outside the office."

"Does he actually wear his suit to bed?"

"Pen! Hotch does have a life outside of the office, you know! His son Jack is absolutely adorable!"

"So, you've spent time with the junior G-man?"

"He definitely has his father's cute dimples."

"You are still crushing on the Bossman, aren't you, Peaches?" Penelope queried as she set up the camera.

"Garcia!" Emily protested. "He's in the kitchen!" _And lurking by the door trying not to laugh!_

"So that would be an affirmative," Pen replied with a smirk.

Emily blushed, answering her question.

"Just tell him then. I've seen Hotch sneaking glances at you when you're not looking. He's got the hots for you, Em."

_If you only knew, Pen! _"Fine."

"Well, I need to set up the rest of these cameras." Penelope walked out the front door. "By the way, I never knew you were a _Star Wars_ fan."

"There's a lot you don't know about me Pen," Emily quipped back as Penelope disappeared out of the front door.

Emily felt Aaron's eyes on her. "How much of that did you hear?"

"I heard that you have the hots for your boss," Aaron said with a smirk, sitting down the coffee and the popcorn. "And that his son has his father's cute dimples."

"And that he's absolutely adorable," Emily added. "His father's not bad looking either. Also, Pen wants me to admit that I am completely head over heels in love with you."

"But I already knew that," he replied, pressing a quick kiss on her lips.

"Let's let her figure it out on her own time," Emily said leaning into him.

Okay, not the best title for this chapter, I know. I couldn't resist putting the _Star Wars _kick in. Some of my favorite movies of all time! Well, the next chapter is almost done. Maybe when internet is a little more reliable in my home town, I can post more. Until then, updates will be a little sporadic (but hopefully closer together than a month)!


	10. Chapter Nine: Spencer versus the Duck

Well, here is another chapter for all of my readers out there. Hope that you are still enjoying this story. So, back with a little bit of fun with JJ and Spencer.

Chapter Nine:

Spencer versus the Duck

JJ sent a surreptitious glance Spence's way as he read the report again, waiting for Agent Taylor Maze to make her presence known. She watched a curvy blonde woman walk her way. "Agent Jareau?" she asked.

"Yes, that would be me. Agent Maze."

"Oh, Taylor, please. I am apologize for my tardiness, I was detained for a moment by my boss," she replied in a sugary sweet Southern accent. "Your tech analyst has already been sent to New Market to set up surveillance."

"Penelope is the best at what she does. Please allow me to present you to the rest of the team," JJ said as she led them to the conference room.

"Please do," Taylor replied as she took a glance at the men in the room.

_Keep your wandering eyes away from my genius!_ JJ thought fiercely as she walked inside the room slightly ahead of Agent Maze.

"Guys, this is Agent Taylor Maze, she is our liaison with Huntsville. Agent Maze, this is SSA's Derek Morgan, Dave Rossi, and Dr. Spencer Reid. And I presume you've met SSA's Aaron Hotchner and Emily Prentiss in the field."

"Indeed I have. You guys are an impressive bunch."

"We're just trying to do our jobs, ma'am," Derek interjected with a smile.

"Please, call me Taylor. If there is anything you need, just give me a holler!" Taylor ducked out of the conference room.

JJ gave a sigh of relief.

"A little bit of animosity there, JJ?" Dave asked.

"Sometimes I really hate working with profilers," JJ relented. "The woman's got roaming eyes."

"And you want them off of Reid?" Rossi asked with his all knowing annoying as hell smirk.

JJ didn't answer, giving Rossi the answer he needed. _Damn straight_. She thought.

"Since we are a little short handed with Emily and Hotch in the field, Reid, I want you and JJ to head out to Big Springs Park to investigate the Angie Newman dump site. Rossi and I will go to Sharon Johnson Park to look at the Barber and Petrova sites."

JJ saw Reid shudder. She made a mental note to herself to ask him about his animosity towards parks when they were en route to the park.

"We will work victimology on the fly and compare notes when we meet back. Let's get to it."

"Let's go then, Spence," she said laying a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Spencer swallowed and followed her out to the government issued SUV that was theirs for the moment. Spencer climbed into the driver's seat and set the GPS for Big Springs Park. "Huh, not very far," he commented.

JJ looked at the display. "You okay, Spence?"

"Fine."

"Don't lie to me. I know you too well."

"I hate parks."

"Why?"

Spencer started the engine and pulled onto Meridian Street, It was a moment before he spoke again. "My mom took me to a park once when I was little. We sat under a tree and read. I went to the bathroom and when I returned, she was gone. She had wondered off in one of her manic states. I have never been to a park since."

JJ took that information and let it sink in. She had to reassure him. "I won't leave your side Spence. Besides, isn't Big Springs more like an industrial park anyway?"

"It is. It's home to the Main branch of the Huntsville Madison County Public Library and Big Springs, Inc where they produce Coca Cola products. There are also a few hotels and the Von Braun Center where the city hosts concerts, graduations, hockey games…"

"Wait, Huntsville has a hockey team?"

"Two actually. The center hosts the Huntsville Havoc and the UAHuntsville Chargers play their home games in the sports arena. I never knew you liked hockey."

"I'm from Pennsylvania, Spence. I grew up watching the Philadelphia Flyers. I still sleep in a Flyers jersey when I'm at home."

Spencer blushed. _Oops, a little too much information, _she thought.

The rest of the short ride to Big Springs Park was quiet as she watched the scenery. Spencer focused his concentration on driving, but JJ could see him glancing at her out of the corner of her eye. She gave him some food for thought then.

"Look at the ducks," she exclaimed as they passed the pond.

"Mallards mostly. I think there are a few Canadian geese out there as well," Spencer commented as they pulled into a parking space by the pond. The area by the bridge was taped off with yellow crime scene tape. An uniformed officer stood guard nearby.

Spencer and JJ immediately presented their FBI credentials to the uniform and he lifted the tape up so they could enter the crime scene.

"Not much left here," JJ commented as she and Spencer pulled on latex gloves. "He's organized."

"He knows the area. He might work in the area and live in New Market."

"Over here is where the body was dumped," JJ remarked looking at the flag that marked the area.

"He's arrogant. The dump site is in public view, not too far from a parking garage. He is confident that he won't get caught."

"This pond would be pretty romantic if it weren't for the crime scene tape," JJ commented looking across at the ducks that quacked along the banks of the pond.

"I suppose. Is it just me or are those ducks moving closer with anger?"

JJ looked over at the ducks. Then she looked over at what Spencer was standing awfully close to. She had to stop herself from chuckling. "You are standing too close to her nest, Spence. That's why she's angry."

"Her nest is in the middle of our crime scene," Spencer replied indignantly, eyeing the ducks cautiously.

"She doesn't care. She just knows that you are a threat to her babies, so just walk away from the nest before that duck decides to charge you."

Spencer took one step away from the duck's nest. The duck came closer, still with the look of anger on her face. She charged and took a bite—

Right out of Spencer's thigh.

Spencer let out a cry of pain and dropped as JJ shooed the duck away. The duck waddled back to her nest with a final hiss of anger at Spencer.

"That duck bit me!"

"I know Spence," JJ said trying to lift him up. "It doesn't look like she drew blood, but I'm taking you to the hotel to get some ice for that." She put her arm around his shoulders to steady him. "Can you walk on your own?"

Spence nodded and made his way gingerly back to the SUV. He held tightly to JJ's hand. He had to be in some terrible pain.

In a matter of minutes, JJ was at the hotel, and had her key card out searching for her room. "This place had better have a first aid kit or at least some peroxide," she muttered as she slid her card in.

She moved Spencer to sit on the bed while she searched for any medical supplies. She looked in the bathroom and found some peroxide.

Spencer was still sitting on the bed when she returned. "Spence, I need to get to your wound so you uh need to take off your pants."

"What?" Spencer blubbered, turning beet red.

"Spence, I can't treat your wound if you don't take your pants off. So, do you want to do it, or do I have to take your pants off for you?" JJ boldly reached for his belt buckle. _I can't believe I said that! He's cute when he's embarrassed._

"I can do it!" Spencer replied indignantly, slipping his shoes off then his pants.

JJ had to grin at his embarrassment. Then she saw his boxers and laughed at loud. "Nice boxers, Spencer."

Spence turned red again. "Just treat the wound and get it over with!"

"Wow, you get impatient when you're in pain," JJ noted as she began to dab water on his wound and then the peroxide. She was very aware of their close proximity. She could practically feel Spencer breathing on her neck.

She felt exhilarated.

Let me tell you, my family and I know from experience that duck bites hurt! We used to raise ducks, chickens, and geese. Anyway, that was fun to write. And thank you so much for keeping Alabama in your thoughts and prayers. Until the next update!


	11. Chapter Ten: Storms: The Perfect Cover

Sorry for the delay everyone. Life has thrown a few wrenches at me since my last update. These past few weeks at work have been killers, leaving me too tired to write. I injured my right clavicle last week and I had to fill out my application to student teach. Yeah, I am in some pain, but I still managed to get this chapter written. Here is a taste of what the weather is like in Sweet Home Alabama!

Chapter Ten

Storms: The Perfect Cover

"William and Diana Jenkins, married twelve years with two children. Twins Maria and Evan, nine," Emily read from her file. "No criminal record for either. Mr. Jenkins works on the Arsenal. Mrs. Jenkins is a housewife."

"Dead end there," Hotch replied.

"Austin Hedgewick, 30, single dad with a four year daughter named Sierra. Works at Wal-Mart in Huntsville. He has a citation for drunk and disorderly in 2004 otherwise nothing."

"Is the mother in the picture? Babysitter for the daughter?" Aaron asked.

Emily looked closer at the file. "Mother is in jail for possession with intent to sale. Looks like the grandparents babysit."

Aaron rubbed his eyes. "Nothing there. Next?"

Emily opened the next file. "This is a possible candidate. Henry Malone, 38. Arrested in 1990, 1992, and 1993 for lewd behavior, did three years for solicitation of a minor. Released from prison eleven months ago. He works at Foxtails, a local gentleman's club."

"What was his occupation before he was arrested?"

"He was a groundskeeper at Sharon Johnson Park."

"Anybody else to keep an eye on?"

Emily perused the remaining files as thunder rumbled outside. "Looks like Garcia was right. We are going to get some thunderstorms." She walked to the window and peeked out. "Definitely. Those thunderheads look nasty."

Aaron walked up behind her. "Those clouds do look ominous. Let's drop these files for a moment and take a look at the local weather stations."

The weather radio in the kitchen started blaring. "Wow, that thing is really annoying!" Emily exclaimed as she turned off the warning by hitting the weather button.

"Tornado Watch number 238 has been issued until 8 PM for the following counties: in Alabama…"

"That answered my question. Definitely time to check on the local weather," Emily looked at Aaron as she grabbed the case files and walked into the living room. Aaron continued to listen to the message on the weather radio.

She quickly found Channel 19, it was the only one that was broadcasting a weather alert at the moment. The line of storms was currently moving through Lauderdale and Colbert counties, an area that the locals called "The Shoals." What caught her attention were the cells that were developing out in front of the squall line. Those cells looked really nasty. One was located in Northern Limestone County on an easterly track at about fifty miles an hour.

The meteorologist put a track on that storm, naming the towns that were in the path of the storm.

"That is one nasty little super cell. We could see a lot of damage from that cell," Aaron said sitting down beside her.

The weather radio blared again as a warning flashed on the television. Emily winced as Aaron got up from the couch.

Emily heard the automated voice of the weather announcer. Her attention was focused on the television.

"Okay here we go," the meteorologist announced. "The National Weather Service has issued a Tornado Warning for this cell right here. Let's see… NWS Doppler Radar indicated a storm capable of producing a tornado near the Elkmont area. That's right on the money, I think." The meteorologist continued on with some more scientific jargon.

"I hope the rest of the gang knows what's going on with the weather," Emily muttered as Aaron returned to sit next to her once more.

"Nice way to welcome us back to Alabama," he remarked sarcastically.

"Jessica and Jack will probably freak out when they find out about this," Emily added with a slight grin.

"We'll deal with that with it occurs," Aaron replied. "Right now, we should concern ourselves with our own safety."

"We have a basement, so we should be safe. But I worry about the rest of the team."

"Me too, Sweetheart."

Sharon Johnson Park was small for a park as far as Derek Morgan was concerned, but he had been raised in the middle of metropolitan Chicago. This park was cozy. Derek could see children on the playground running around happy go lucky, without a care in the world about the horrendous yellow crime tape that partitioned off a section of the park near the small creek.

"Okay, Kyrina Petrova was found here in these bushes. The view was partially obscured so the witness couldn't tell what it was until he got closer," Rossi said reading from the case file. "Grisly scene for a kid to discover."

"Petrova was laid out with her arms over her head and her legs spread out. The omega was carved in her chest peri-mortem. Rochelle Barber was found an hundred yards away, also in the bushes. Position was the same as was the omega carved into her chest," Morgan added.

"Both women were completely nude and exposed to the elements. The UnSub has absolutely no regard for his victims. He just throws them away like broken toys," Rossi replied, grimacing at the pictures.

"He obviously wanted the women to be found. Why the omega though?"

"Good question. One we need to figure out before he kills again."

A rumble of thunder roared across the sky. Derek looked up at the sky. "Looks like a storm is coming," he told Rossi.

"A nasty looking one, too."

More thunder and lightning flashed across the sky. "Time to get back into the SUV," Derek said as he ducked under the crime scene tape. Right on cue, his cell phone rang. "Talk to me, Baby Girl."

"You on your way to the hotel yet?" Garcia asked, her voice full of panic.

"About to be. What's going on Mama? You sound worried."

"You're damn right I'm worried! The National Weather Service just issued a Tornado Warning for a cell in Limestone County. It's heading straight for you guys!"

"Calm down, Baby Girl. We're on our way. JJ and Reid back yet?"

"Yeah. Spencer's nursing an injury though."

"What happened to him?"

"The young doctor wouldn't say. JJ's helping him out though."

"I bet she is," Derek replied laughing.

"Derek, get off the phone and get your ass back to the hotel! The storm's getting nastier by the minute."

"We're on our way, Penelope. Stay safe until I get there."

"Roger that, Garcia out."

"What did Garcia say about these storms?" Rossi asked climbing into the Tahoe.

"Tornado Warning west of here, heading east."

"Great," Rossi muttered sarcastically. "Just great."

Derek put the Tahoe into gear and booked it back to Huntsville. _I sure hope Hotch and Emily are safe_, was his fleeting thought as he drove.

In a secluded warehouse in the middle of the brewing storm, the UnSub smiled as he heard the weather report on his radio. He looked over at Marissa Tombs, his latest visitor. She was cringing at each rumble of thunder.

_Weak little bitch! _he thought brutally as she struggled against her restraints. It was time to get rid of her. The storms made for a perfect cover since no sane person in their right mind would go out in this weather.

The man allowed himself another grim smile as he sharpened his knife and prepared his guest for her demise.

The sound of pelting rain and the roar of the thunder muffled her scream.

Creepy, yes? Next chapter will be up soon! Wish me luck on my application! Hopefully (fingers crossed) the next update will be sooner rather than later. And I also started another CM story. Look for it soon! Until next time everyone!


	12. Chapter Eleven: Weathering the Storm

Here we go again with another chapter. Some of the damage reports that I mention in this chapter really occurred. The facts that Spencer mentions are true. This is my homage to what happened on April 27, 2011.

Chapter Eleven:

Weathering the Storms.

The storm raged on around them, a dangerous duet of thunder and lightning highlighted by a chorus of pelting rain, howling wind, and welting hail.

Emily kept a steady eye on the weather reports while Aaron searched the cabinets for flashlights and candles in case the power went out. The weather radio blared again. "I wish that thing would shut up," she groaned to no one in particular. She stood up and made her way to the kitchen to turn the thing off. The weatherman would only repeat the message anyway.

"Here we go folks. A trained spotter just reported a tornado on the ground on Walker Lane between Hazel Green and New Market. New Market, take tornado precautions right now. This tornado is heading your way. It will be on top of you in minutes. Same goes for..ah..Plevna and Elora. Get to safety now!"

There was a flash of lightning and a simultaneous clap of thunder that made Emily wince. Then the power went out. "Aaron?" she called.

"Here Sweetheart," he replied shining his flashlight from the stairwell. He handed her a flashlight. "There's a radio in the basement. Let's go."

Emily flicked on the flashlight and followed him down to the basement. "I really hate thunderstorms," she muttered when they reached the basement. "Did you hear the weather report before the power went out?"

Aaron nodded grimly. "I'm going back upstairs to get the files and the laptop. That way we'll have something to do while we wait out Mother Nature." He walked up the stairs leaving Emily briefly alone.

Emily turned on the radio and fiddled with the tuning button until she found a station that was simultcasting the weatherman's report from the television. "—have several reports of damage in the Hazel Green area extending from Grimwood Road to Moores Mill in the New Market area. We have a report from Deputy Sheriffs that the funnel is at least half a mile in diameter. It is on a path for Buckhorn High School at about forty miles an hour…"

Aaron came back down the stairs with the folders and the laptop bag. "This is going to be close," he commented setting the folders and the laptop on the small table.

"You know, it just occurred to me that this would be the perfect opportunity for our UnSub to dump his next body. Possibly in Sharon Johnson Park."

"I had the same thought. It would move us closer to catching him."

"Let's just survive this first. Then we can worry about catching our bad guy."

Aaron nodded and took a seat next to her, holding her close as the storm raged on around them.

Garcia had plugged herself into every camera she could find and every bit of software she could hack as she tracked the storm that was dangerously close to Hotch and Emily. The rest of the gang was gathered in the hotel suite listening to the weather reports on the radio and the police scanner that a sheriff's deputy had provided them as the situation went from bad to worse.

Penelope grimaced as the reports trickled in that the local high school had taken damage. The storm was still inching closer to downtown New Market. "Oh god. Oh god," she muttered over and over.

She felt a comforting arm around her shoulders. "Baby Girl, Hotch and Emily can take care of themselves. They got a basement where they're at, and they have their training. They'll be fine, Pen."

"The last time the town saw a significant tornado like this one was in 1995. Only one person died. In fact, North Alabama gets a lot of tornadoes during this month," Reid piped up behind Pen and Derek. "North Alabama is called-" The rest was muffled. JJ must have put a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"We are all worried about Hotch and Emily," Rossi said gently. "But there is nothing we can do right now to help them. They will be okay. They will call as soon as it is safe."

There was a loud clap of thunder, and the power went out. "Damn it!" Garcia exclaimed. "I've just lost wi-fi access too. I'm blind."

Derek helped Garcia unplug all of her electronics to keep her calm.

"I'll turn the radio on and get a weather report," JJ said as she turned on the radio.

"Now we can't hear the siren if a tornado warning is issued," Spencer replied looking out the window. Garcia saw JJ shoot him an evil glare. She had to bite back a laugh even though she was scared out of her mind. She had never been through a storm like this, and she had no idea what to do.

"Funnel cloud spotted over the Huntsville International Airport!" the meteorologist announced over the radio. "Metropolitan Huntsville, now is the time to take tornado precautions. Repeating, if you are in Huntsville, take shelter now."

"Time to go downstairs, Mama," Derek told her, taking Garcia and leading her out of her chair.

JJ and Spencer were right behind her. Garcia noticed that their hands were tightly intertwined. They drew comfort from each other as they moved out of the suite and out into the corridors. Rossi brought up the rear, the weather radio with him.

After the first storm passed by, Emily and Hotch climbed out of the basement and ventured outside to survey the damage. A few trees were down, but no serious damage around them. The damage reports trickled in, the tornado had damaged several homes on its track through Hazel Green and New Market. It took a chunk of the ceiling out of the high school.

Their neighbors were also outside surveying the damage. "Whoo we! What a welcome to the neighborhood, eh?"a man Hotch identified as Austin Hedgewick replied, his four year old daughter Sierra hiding behind him. "Got lucky with this one though. The one back in '95 was worse. It got my house."

"You've been through this before?"Emily asked. "Wow, I can't imagine. I grew up in DC. I never saw any tornadoes. This is my first."

"Won't be your last either if you stick around here. Alabama's a magnet for severe weather in these moths. The worst storms always happen in April or November."

"That's good to know," Aaron said walking up next to her. "Alison and I plan to make this neighborhood our home." He put his arm around Emily's waist.

The little girl was looking at Emily with curiosity in her eyes. Emily bent down to her level. "You have a very pretty dress on," she told her.

"Thank you, ma'am."

"My name is Alison. What's yours?"

"Sierra. You have a pretty name," Sierra replied shyly.

"Your name's pretty too. Why don't we go over here and sit on the swing while your daddy and Eric talk, okay?"

Sierra looked at her daddy. "Can I sit on the swing with Miss Alison, Daddy?"

"Of course, honey." Emily led the girl to the swing.

"I'm sorry. I didn't introduce myself. Austin Hedgewick. I live across the road. Sierra's my daughter."

"Eric Hayes. Alison Prescott is my fiancé," Aaron replied shaking the man's hand. "I just bought a small commercial property in Huntsville. I plan to move my business down here. Alison has always loved the country atmosphere."

"When do you plan on tying the knot?"

"About a month if we can find the right place to book the ceremony."

Thunder sounded from the distance. Austin looked up at the sky. "Well, looks like more storms are coming. Better get inside before they hit again. Good meeting you, Eric. Sierra honey? Time to go."

"Okay, Daddy!" Sierra hoped off the swing. "Bye Miss Alison!"

"Bye Sierra," Emily called waving at the little girl.

Austin and his four year old daughter walked back to their house.

Right on cue, Aaron's cell phone rang. "Jessica, I wondered how long it would take for her to find out about the storms. Hey Jessica."

"Aaron, are you and Emily all right? I heard about the storms on TV. Jack is scared. He knows that's where you are. I didn't tell him about the tornado."

"Em and I are fine. We just had a close call with the tornado. There's more coming out of Mississippi, so that was just the first wave. The house we're staying at has a basement. We'll be fine."

"Aaron, you and Emily stay safe. Do you hear me?"

Aaron smiled. "I hear you, Jess. Can you put Jack on the phone?" he asked as they walked into the house.

"Hi Daddy. Is Emily there too?"

Aaron put his phone on speaker so Emily could talk as well.

"Hi, Super Jack. I'm here."

"Are you okay?"

"We're both okay." Emily smiled.

"Did the storms hurt anybody?"

"I don't know, Buddy. We don't have any power here so we can't watch TV."

"Did it scare you? I get scared when thunderstorms come."

"We were a little scared, but we knew we were going to be okay." Emily answered. "After all, we have you to come home to, Kiddo."

"I miss you both," Jack said softly. "When are you coming home?"

"Soon, Buddy. Soon."

"Okay. Love you."

"Love you too," Emily and Aaron echoed.

There was a rumble of thunder as Jessica took the phone from Jack. "Looks like we're about to get Round Two," Aaron replied. "I'll call you later, Jess."

"Okay. Take care you two."

The weather radio went off again.

"Here we go again," Emily groaned as they headed for the basement again.

It would be several hours into the dark before all of the storms would move out of the area.

In that break between the storms, the man known as the UnSub drove out of Sharon Johnson Park, a cruel smile on his face as he trolled for his next guest, having disposed of his recent visitor. The next one had to be truly spectacular to catch his eye. Once again, the storms were the perfect opportunity.

Anybody wanna guess who the next victim is going to be? Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story. Until next time!


	13. Chapter Twelve: The Profile

Okay, I have to admit, this is not one of my favorite chapters. But at least the gang has a profile to work with. And don't worry, everyone is safe. For now. Anyway, here is the next chapter for your reading pleasure!

Chapter Twelve:

The Profile

"This is going to be fun," JJ muttered to Spencer as she walked into the FBI field office that morning. The office was running on generators. She heard that the whole county was without power because of the tornadoes last night. No power meant no television, no computers, and it made it that much harder to catch the UnSub. _Thanks Mother Nature_, she thought sarcastically.

"A challenge at the very least. I have never seen that many tornadoes in one night."

"Have you even seen a tornado before last night, Spence?"

"Once or twice."

JJ followed him into the room that had been set up for the BAU. Derek and Rossi were already there with cups of coffee in hand. "Where's Pen?" she asked as she moved to the coffee pot.

"Right here, lovelies," Garcia exclaimed motoring into the room, laptop in hand. "Power may be out everywhere else in the county, but at least the field office has enough generators to get me wired back in!"

"Okay. We need to talk to the families of the victims," Morgan began as Rossi and Spencer started covering the whiteboard with photos. "JJ, take Reid with you to interview Rochelle Barber and Angie Newman's families. Dave and I will talk to Kiryna Petrova's friends and Marisa Tombs' family."

JJ nodded, smiling slightly at the chance to spend more alone time with Spencer in spite of the fact that they were chasing a bad guy.

"Whoa, hang on a second here," Spencer said taking a step back and looking at the photos of the victims. "Do you see this?"

JJ looked up at the photos of the women before the crime scene footage. Brown hair, pale complexion, about twenty to forty years of age…

"Oh god. Emily fits this guy's type." That was Pen.

"No wonder Strauss wanted Emily undercover," Rossi added.

"Let's not think about that right now," Morgan said taking charge again. "What do we know so far?"

"Kiryna Petrova, Angie Newman, and Rochelle Barber were all taken from their homes, presumably where they felt the safest. The UnSub took the time to observe their activities before her took them," Spencer started.

"The coroner's report on each victim indicated that he used chloroform to subdue them then tied them. He is most likely an average build, average sized, but lacks the looks needed to charm these women so he resorts to trickery to get these women under his control," Rossi added.

"He might have some kind of disability that doesn't allow him the brute force needed to subdue the women. Maybe this makes him feel incompetent in life," Morgan said.

"He tortured and raped the women repeatedly and carved an omega into their chests. Cause of death is a single stab through the neck, severing the jugular," JJ reminded them. "I'm not a profiler, but I have been around you guys enough to know that this guy gets off on control and power. Sexual sadism."

Spencer nodded approvingly at JJ's assessment. "The stabbings serve as a substitute for penetration. He's most likely impotent. The omega is the last letter of the Greek alphabet. It literally means 'the end.'"

"He saying that he is the end for these women," Rossi said. "He discards the women like trash, absolutely no remorse for what these women represent. He doesn't care how quickly they are discovered. He's already moved on to his next target."

"And he won't stop until we stop him," Garcia finished. "Okay. I remember that you wanted me to look for people with arrests for domestic disturbance around the New Market area. He obviously knows Sharon Johnson Park and Big Springs Park, so he must frequent these areas. I will check for correlations."

"Okay, we have our marching orders," Morgan said. "Has anyone heard from Hotch and Emily?"

"No. New Market was hit hard last night. I just hope they're okay," Garcia reported.

As if on cue, Rossi's cell phone rang. "Speak of the devil," he said. "Hey Aaron, you got all of us."

"How did the house hold up? Any damage?" Garcia immediately asked.

"We dodged a bullet. All of the trees are down, but there is very little damage to the house. Just a few shingles blown off. Easily fixed. So, what do we know about this UnSub?" Aaron replied.

The team relayed the information to Aaron. "Okay. We have a suspect in mind. Garcia, run a check on a Henry Malone."

"He's got a record for lewd behavior and solicitation of a minor. Let's see. Former groundskeeper for Sharon Johnson Park…"

"We have that information already, Garcia," Emily spoke up.

"Well, last week his car was impounded by the Huntsville City Police Department because of multiple parking citations. He has no other form of transport that I can find. I don't think he has left the New Market area since except for his job. I see a lot of charges at local stores for beer and food. Malone may be a slimy character, but he is cleared of these charges."

"Thanks, Garcia."

"No prob, Sugarplum. I'll generate a list of other suspects. You heading here anytime soon?"

"Emily and I need to be seen out in public as a couple. You noticed that the victims resemble Emily in appearance?"

JJ noted the fact that Hotch just called Emily by her name and not "Prentiss." She filed it to the back of her mind for later consideration and interrogation.

"We noticed. We have a profile to give to the police, but we are heading out to talk to the families. We'll keep in touch, Hotch."

Agent Taylor Maze walked in as Derek hung up the phone. She had a grim look on her face as she walked in. "Madison County Deputies have just found Marissa Tombs in Sharon Johnson Park."

"Damn," he exclaimed.

"Has anyone else been reported missing yet?" Rossi asked Agent Maze.

"Not that I am aware of, sir," she replied.

"Okay, slight change of plans. Rossi and I will go to the crime scene. Reid, you and JJ talk to the families."

JJ nodded and followed Spencer out of the room and back outside to the SUV.

Aaron looked over at Emily. She was sitting at the table with a case file in her hand, sipping on sweet tea. Her eyebrows were crinkled together as she concentrated on the case.

"Something on your mind, Love?" he asked walking up behind her and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"How has this UnSub managed to dump three bodies in public areas without being seen?" she asked, dropping the file on the table.

"He's most definitely a local. He has to work in the Big Springs Park area and live around Sharon Johnson Park. It's the only scenario that makes sense. We should go out tonight to downtown Huntsville. Profile the people, see if we can spot the UnSub."

"Look for someone who's in to pale skinned brunette women? Like me?" Emily asked.

"Don't even mention that," Aaron said. He could see the wheels spinning in her head. He knew what she was thinking. "No, Em. I am not using you as bait."

"Are you saying that as Aaron or as the hard ass Agent Hotchner?" Emily retorted, standing up and facing him.

"Both," Aaron said. "I don't want to risk it."

"Risk what? Losing me?"

"Exactly. What would I be without you? What about Jack? He loves you as much as I do. We can't lose you, Em."

"Aaron," Emily said, pulling him into her arms. "You and Jack are my reasons for living. I would never jeopardize that. I do know though that we have to catch this man before he hurts anyone else. We need to stop him, now. A trap would be a good bet that we would stop him."

"I know, Emily," Aaron said, pulling her tight against him. "So here is what we will do. We will go out tonight and scout out the park. Then, we will talk to the rest of the team and see what they think about the plan."

"Which they would probably agree to," Emily chimed in underhandedly, resulting in a glare from Aaron.

"Then we will decide what to do. In the meantime, I need to get outside and move some of the debris out of the yard."

"Give me a minute or two, and I'll help you. I love watching my man work," she said with a sultry grin.

"All right," he replied, fight forgotten as he leaned down and kissed her.

Emily changed into clothes that were more suitable for yard work. She found a tank top and a pair of jeans. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and walked outside. She moved to the backyard and got an eye full of Aaron's bare chest as he sat down on a stump to take a break. He caught sight of her and grinned cheekily at her response.

She was staring at him, she knew, with her mouth slightly agape. She shaped her mouth into a smirk. "Trying to charm me after our fight, Mr. Hayes?" she said advancing on him.

"If you find me covered in sweat after chopping down a tree with just an axe charming, then yes," Aaron replied.

Emily laughed in spite of herself. "Good thing there is a chainsaw in the basement. I wouldn't want you to wear yourself out before our date tonight."

She smacked his chest playfully then walked to the basement, making sure her hips swayed just a little extra. She swore she heard Aaron swear behind her.

She found the chainsaw and walked back outside to torment Aaron some more. The look he had on his face stopped her in her tracks. He was looking at his cell phone with a mad look on his face.

She walked up to him so she could talk quietly. "Aaron, honey?"

"That was from Dave. They just discovered Marissa Tombs' body in Sharon Johnson Park," he told her looking up at her.

"Damn," she swore. "He's escalating."

"We need to stop him. Now."

Okay, writing the argument between Emily and Hotch was fun to write, I do admit. Now I have some more fun stuff to write. Until next time, ya'll!


	14. Chapter Thirteen: Connections

Sorry for the delay. This week has been hectic, and the next few will be more so. I am determined to finish this story before I start back to school next month. Unfortunately, not much happens in this chapter. I think my muse is on holiday. Anyway, enough of my babbling!

Chapter Thirteen:

Connections

Penelope Garcia was more than determined now to find the missing link that connected all four of the women together. She opened a search parameter and keyed in the credit card reports for the women over the last three months.

Within seconds, she was on the phone. "Talk to me, Baby Girl," Derek Morgan answered.

"I found the connection! Within the last two months, Kyrina Petrova, Rochelle Barber, Angie Newman, and Marisa Tombs frequented a music hall in downtown Huntsville, near Big Springs Park. All four of them went missing within twenty four hours of visiting the music hall." Penelope automatically pulled up the address and sent it to Derek's cell.

"You got an address for me?"

"That was so last second ago, Hot Stuff."

"You called anybody else yet?" Derek asked.

"You are the first, my Love. I'll call the others. Garcia out."

Penelope grinned then dialed another number on her list. Emily answered seconds later. "Alison Prescott," she answered.

Translation: She was not alone.

"Hey, Ally! How's life in the Deep South?"

"Pretty good. Eric and I have already made some friends down here."

"We really missed you up here in DC." She heard Hotch on the other side ask Emily a question.

"It's my sister, Penelope."

Penelope grinned at the fact that Emily just referred to her as her sister.

"So, you just wanted to ask me how life is down here or did you call for some other reason?"

"I just talked to Dave and Derek. They told my friends and me about this new music hall that they found downtown. Sounds really promising."

"Really? That's good to know, little Sis. I really miss the clubs up there. You should send me the address do Eric and I can go when we visit."

"Will do, chica. I'll talk to you later."

"Be good, little Sis. Love ya!"

"Love you too. Bye!" Penelope smiled once more and prayed that she had got her message through loud and clear. She quickly sent the address through to both Hotch and Emily's cell phones.

Spencer stepped away as his cell phone rang. JJ stayed with Marisa Tombs' husband, Jason. "I am sorry for your loss, Mister Tombs."

Mr. Tombs just nodded his head as he processed the loss of his wife. "Are you sure it was Marisa?"

"Fingerprints confirmed it was her. I am sorry, but I have to ask: did Marisa have any enemies that you could think of?"

"No. Everybody loved her. She was the teacher that everybody loved. She got along with all of her students and her colleagues all got along with her. I can't understand why someone would want to hurt my wife."

"We are doing everything we can to find the person responsible for hurting your wife."

Spencer walked back in and sat down next to JJ. "Mister Tombs, did your wife like dancing at a local music hall?"

"Yeah. Sammy T's in downtown Huntsville. We went there the night before she disappeared. Do you think that the bastard who did this to her worked there?"

"It's possible, but we are looking at other possible leads."

JJ continued to ask Mister Tombs more questions about his wife before she and Spence excused themselves to return to the office.

Emily looked down at her cell phone when she felt it vibrate on her side. Probably the address from Garcia for Sammy T's.

"God, I really miss the clubs in DC," she muttered just loud enough for the company to hear. William and Diane Jenkins were a very nice couple in their early forties. Evan and Marie, their nine year old twins, were playing in the distance oblivious to what the adults were talking about.

"I know, Sweetheart. You love dancing." Aaron looked over at the Jenkins'. "Know of any good clubs in the area?" He smiled at Emily.

"There are a couple. Sammy T's in downtown Huntsville is probably best for dancing. They have live bands every once in a while too. I can give you the address and directions," William answered.

"I'd like that," Emily replied graciously.

There was a crash behind Diana and a loud wail from Evan. "Mommy!" he cried, holding his knee.

"Duty calls," she exclaimed and walked over to comfort her injured son.

"I'd better go, too. It was nice to you, Mr. Hayes, Ms. Prescott," William said shaking Aaron's hand.

"You as well." Aaron and Emily watched the family walk back to their shattered home.

"So," Aaron said when they were out of earshot from the Jenkins family, "what was that message about from Garcia?"

Emily looked down at her phone again and viewed the message from Garcia. "Every one of our victims was at Sammy T's Music Hall the night before they were taken."

"Were they frequent visitors?"

"Pen didn't say. I say we canvass the area with the team."

"I really don't like this at all. Let's get to the field office and talk to the rest of the team about Garcia's findings. Our Unsub is getting impatient. He may try to abduct again tonight."

Emily just nodded. She smiled at Aaron. "Shouldn't you put something on that's more appropriate for the office?" She poked him in his chest, still bare from the work.

"A shower too. Care to join me?"

All Emily gave him was a heated grin as confirmation.

JJ watched Hotch and Emily as they walked into the station. She was no profiler, but she saw the closeness between the two. Hotch's hand lingered on Emily's back as he opened the door for her, the smile Emily gave him as she passed. All of the markings were there. She knew that something had changed in them. They had to be a couple.

JJ smiled secretly to herself. _Good for them_, she thought.

"You see it too, JJ?" Dave Rossi asked from her left.

JJ nodded. "They'll tell us when they're ready."

"I know. What about you and Reid?"

"We'll just have to see where it leads us," JJ said simply eyeing the handsome doctor across the room.

Dave and JJ walked up to the front of the room to join the rest of the gang. Hotch cleared his throat. "If I can have your attention please, we are ready to give you a profile of our UnSub."

"UnSub?" Agent Taylor Maze asked from the back.

"It's our slang for Unknown Subject," Morgan answered. "The murderer."

Agent Maze nodded.

"Our UnSub is a white male between the ages of 25 and 45. He is of average build and average looks."

"He takes the time to watch his victims before he takes them. Then he strikes, taking them from their home, where they felt the most secure. This takes patience," Emily cued off of Hotch.

"He is a sexual sadist. This means he gets excited by power and control over women. He keeps them, torturing and raping them over and over again until they outlive their usefulness. Then, he kills them," Morgan added.

"The omega the UnSub inscribes on their chests is the last letter of the Greek alphabet. It literally means 'the end.' He wants his victims to know that he is the last thing they'll see before they die. This is his signature," Spencer continued.

"He dumps these women in public places, no signs of remorse whatsoever. He sees women as nothing more than disposable trash. The fact that he has a type, brunettes with pale complexion tells us that likely some one, a girlfriend or wife, caused him some pain that triggered his compulsion to kill." That came from Rossi.

"Our UnSub intimately knows both Big Springs and Sharon Johnson Parks. Look for someone in the park ranger service or landscaping, possibly maintenance as well. He will have suffered a personal tragedy in the last two months. That will be his stressor. Talk to the employees. See what you can find out." That was Morgan again.

"All four of our victims visited Sammy T's Music Hall before they were abducted. This is most likely where he picks out his victims. I know that the storms recently have spread everybody's resources thinly, but we have a murderer to catch. Thank you for your time," Hotch finished.

"We need to get inside Sammy T's," Morgan said when the group dispersed.

"Agreed. Emily and I will go in maintaining our cover. Reid, Rossi, JJ, and Morgan will scout the club looking for possible suspects. Garcia, I want you to get into the club surveillance and watch from your end."

"Got it," Penelope replied.

"And what about us?" Agent Maze slinked over to the BAU team.

"We need you out talking to everyone at Sharon Johnson Park and Big Springs. Agent Jareau will release the profile to the public in a press conference,"

"Okay, I'll get the local media on the phone and set up the press release."

JJ rolled her eyes when Agent Maze walked away. That woman was really getting on her nerves.

Me again, the author. Once again, I want to remind people that a lot of the locations in this story are real including the Music Hall. I have nothing against these places; they just suit my needs to move this story along. I hope to post the next chapter as soon as my muse returns. Ahem, Muse, you hear that?


	15. Chapter Fourteen: Dance to the Music

Yes, I am back. Like I said, I have had a hectic week or two. Plus, school starts back soon. I get to go in early and help set up the classroom before the students even arrive. Don't know when the next chapter will be up, but I think my muse has returned for her outer space vacation.

Chapter Fourteen:

Dance to the Music

Aaron paid the cover charge for both himself and Emily as they walked into Sammy T's. He looked over at his lover. She was wearing a red dress that accentuated her curves oh so perfectly. He was sure that he was sweating a little bit under the collar of his dress shirt.

He leaned and whispered in her ear. "Where did you hide your gun in that outfit?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she quipped back with a sultry grin as they walked to the bar.

"Two shots of tequila," he told the barkeep as Emily hopped onto the barstool, deliberately tapping his leg with hers.

The little minx knew the effect she was having on him! There was the coy grin on her face as her drink was placed in front of her.

Aaron downed the shot to calm himself. He swallowed heavily. _Whoa! He thought. What is she doing?_

His face had to red now. Emily was rubbing his leg again with her heel clad foot.

Emily's face remained passive as she drank down her shot of tequila. "Want to get out on the dance floor?"

"Of course, Ally," he replied, still remembering that they were undercover as they waited for the rest of the team to come in. He put his arm around her waist and led her out to the floor.

He did not recognize the song that was playing; probably some pop number that he was sure was on a million I-Pods. The rhythm was upbeat and Aaron found himself moving to the beat, Emily beside him.

"Loosen up a little, Eric!" Emily teased him, putting her hands on his shoulders. She moved closer to him. "We may be undercover, but you can still have some fun, honey."

He put his hands on her hips, pulling her closer until they were one being, moving to the music.

Blood was rushing someone that was making him rather uncomfortable at the moment. Emily's proximity was making it harder. And she knew it.

"Imagine Strauss in the buff," she whispered to him.

He paled considerably, that exact image popping in his mind… _Don't go there Hotchner! Your mind will be scarred for life!_

Emily laughed into his chest.

"Thanks," he muttered sarcastically as the music slowed to a ballad. It was some boy band from the middle 90s, but he didn't care as he hugged Emily closer.

_I'll never break your heart_

_I'll never make you cry_

_I'd rather die than live without you_

_I'll give you all of me_

_Honey, that's no lie_

He was oblivious to the fact that Dave and Morgan both had walked in to the music hall. He didn't know that Dave was smirking knowingly and that Morgan was snapping photos and sending them to Garcia.

The whole world faded from Aaron's mind. Emily was the only thing that existed right now. He thought of the beautiful ring he and Jack would pick out for her once they returned to Quantico. He could see her walking down the aisle in a beautiful white gown towards him, a dazzling smile on her face as she said "I do." That first kiss as man and wife…

"You okay?" Emily asked him, bringing him out of his reverie. "You zoned out for a bit there."

"I'm fine, Sweetheart. Just thinking about what to do when we get back home."

"Okay," she said simply looking up into his eyes with a contented smile.

"I love you so much," he whispered to her.

"I know," she replied in a very Han Solo fashion.

Aaron smiled as he leaned in and kissed her.

Emily responded to his kiss eagerly as the Backstreet Boys song ended. She had noticed Derek and Dave's arrival, but Hotch seemed oblivious. Time to bring him back to the real world for a second.

"You do know that you have just given Morgan and Dave a lifetime of blackmail material, right?"

"I never noticed their entry."

"Pay attention, G man," Emily laughed and pulled him to a table. "I think Dave and JJ have figured us out though. Morgan won't be far behind, and Reid is not as oblivious as he seems."

"Let them. We have nothing to hide anymore except from Strauss."

"Strauss be damned!" she whispered heatedly. "It's none of her business what we do outside of work. We keep professional at work, she shouldn't be none the wiser."

"Getting cozy you two?" Morgan muttered as he walked up to them with a few pictures in hand. "I am Special Agent Derek Morgan with the FBI," he announced flashing his creds. "I am looking for information about these women. Have you seen them before?"

Emily and Aaron looked at the photos of Kiryna Petrova, Marisa Tombs, Angie Newman, and Rochelle Barber. "Sorry. I can't help you, Agent Morgan. Eric?"

"Me neither. What happened to them?"

"Thank you for your time," Derek shook Aaron's hand and left. Aaron grinned slightly as he opened his palm.

"Ear wigs. Clever," Emily replied as she took hers and put it in her ear.

"Something you want to tell us, Aaron? Emily?" Rossi's voice filtered into her ear.

"Thought you'd figured it out already," Emily replied. "I saw your smirk."

"What's the ETA on JJ and Reid?" Aaron asked as he took Emily's hand.

"JJ released the information to the press twenty minutes ago. So, I'm guessing ten minutes max," Derek replied.

"Okay, you know what to do."

Aaron squeezed Emily's hand. "Let's head out to the floor again."

"Having fun, are we?"

"You told me to loosen up a little, honey."

Emily pulled him off of his chair. "Come on, Hayes. Let's dance."

Aaron followed her to the dance floor, right past Derek.

Penelope suppressed a laugh as she watched Emily pull Hotch onto the dance floor. They were really getting in to this op. The photos that Derek snapped were proof enough that the two dark haired agents were very comfortable with each other.

Pen was no profiler by a long shot, but she saw the chemistry ignite in plumes between the two of them. When would those two pull their heads out of their work and kiss each other relentlessly?

_I think they are well on their way_, she thought as she switched camera views to the entrance. She saw Spencer and JJ just in the view of the camera, apparently bickering over something. She really wished she had sound at that moment. She switched views again and saw her chocolate god canvassing the hall, holding pictures of the victims.

Next up were the cameras positioned on the service door. Rather quiet on that point. Moving on.

Penelope cued up the original camera that showed the whole dance floor. She saw Hotch and Emily tangled up in each other as they danced. She scanned the people in the visual, looking for any suspicious activities that might tip her crime fighters off.

She grinned again as JJ and Spencer appeared on the floor. Spencer had his arms around JJ and was awkwardly swaying with the beat. They made such a cute couple.

She looked over at the edge of the camera's viewing zone and saw a man glowering at the dance floor. He was stirring his drink absentmindedly, his gaze fixed on someone on the dance floor. She took a still and analyzed the trajectory at which the man could be staring.

The result had her on the phone with Derek in a cinch.

Evil cliffhanger alert. I know, I'm mean, but at least it's another update. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. How'd you like the 90s flashback? Until next time…


	16. Chapter Fifteen: I've Been Watching You

I'm dead meat. I know I am. I went another month without an update. Education classes are rigorous to say the least. Teaching is not easy people! Anyway, I have a little bit of a break before my lesson plans are due, so here is the next chapter! Finally!

Chapter Fifteen

I've Been Watching You

Derek heard and felt his cell ringing. "Talk to me, Baby Girl."

"I've got suspicious activity over at the tables. A man in a dark blue dress shirt stirring his drink and staring in Emily and Hotch's direction."

"You gotta give me more, Mama."

"Sure thing, Hot Stuff. He's average build, kinda broody, and glaring lightning bolts at our boy Hotch. I think he's got a cell phone in his other hand."

Derek looked over the crowd towards the tables. "Wearing a black muscle shirt, Baby Girl?"

"You got him. Peace out my love."

Derek shook his head at Pen's antics.

"Rossi," he called into his microphone. "You get any of that conversation?"

"I've got eyes on the suspect," Rossi replied.

"Reid? JJ?"

"Moving in to the crowd," JJ said. "Come on, Spence. Let's bust some moves."

"JJ, I'm not sure—" Reid started to protest.

His protests were muffled. JJ must have put her hand over his mouth again. Derek looked over the crowd, searching for Reid and JJ.

Reid looked absolutely shell shocked, mouth agape at JJ. And as for JJ, she had a rather smug look on her face.

"JJ, what'd you do to him?"

"I shut him up."

"She kissed me!" Reid interjected.

Derek grinned in spite of himself. "Go JJ. Hey Reid, show her some of your magic!"

He was sure JJ was blushing beet red, and Reid would be perplexed.

JJ maneuvered herself and Spencer closer to Emily and Hotch. Derek watched the potential suspect continue to glare in their general direction, noting his body language in detail.

He dropped his stirrer on the table and downed the rest of his martini. _He's getting ready to make a move…_

The upbeat song ended and a slower one took over the airwaves. The man got up and started for the dance floor. Derek immediately put himself on high alert, looking for any suspicious activity.

The man walked towards Hotch and Emily…

And kept on walking, rudely knocking into Hotch. The potential just glared, said somethimg, and walked on.

"Okay, what the hell just happened?" Derek asked, more to himself than to the crowd.

"Could he have made us?" Reid asked.

"Possible. We were asking questions," Rossi replied.

"Guys. He's still here," JJ mumbled into her microphone.

"Keep an eye on him, JJ."

"Spence, let's get something to drink. All of this dancing has made me thirsty."

"Okay," Derek heard him mumble. Poor boy must still be shocked that JJ laid one on him!

Aaron was completely absorbed in Emily's eyes when he was nearly knocked on his rear by a man all but running through the dance crowd.

"What the hell, man? Watch where you're going!" the man vented and kept on walking.

"That was rude," Emily muttered under her breath.

"Yeah," was all Aaron could reply. There was something off about that encounter. It was a thought, an itching in the back of his mind that he couldn't ignore.

It was with him for the rest of that evening.

The man grinned in absolute delight when he pulled his prize from his pocket, a wallet that he had lifted the man he had "bumped" into on the dance floor.

The best part, he lifted the wallet right under the feds' noses. Oh, how he wanted to rub that fact in their faces. He wasn't as stupid as they thought. He made them as soon as the dark skinned man started asking questions. Was the FBI really that dumb and shortsighted?

He opened up the wallet as he made his way to the parking garage. As he expected, he found a driver's license and a picture of the beloved fiancée.

And the woman, man was she a knockout! She was perfect, his next prize.

He took the picture out and flipped it over. Alison Prescott and Eric Hayes, Washington, DC 2008. So, her name was Alison. The man smiled.

He could feel the excitement boiling up already. Alison had to be his.

And soon.

It was thirty minutes to closing time when Derek finally called the operation off. "Guys, we've got nothing. He gave us the slip."

"Damn, and he was here too. We've got his face now. We can find out who he is," Rossi added.

"Garcia's already running his mug through our facial recognition software. Let's call it a night. There's nothing more than we can do."

The six weary agents made their way back to their homes for the night. Aaron looked in his pockets for his wallet. "Son of a-!"

"What?" Emily asked.

Aaron grabbed his cell phone, hitting speed dial. "Morgan, the Unsub was there. He picked my pocket!"

"He bumped into you, Hotch. We saw the thing go down, but we didn't see him lift your wallet. Damn, he's toying with us."

"That means Emily is his next target."

Emily, who had been listening to the exchange, froze.

She only said one thing as he turned to look at her.

"Damn."

Evil cliffhanger again! I am so mean! Well, there you have it. Like I said, Education majors have it rough at my school. I have like a million projects to work on and at least 100 pages to read. Fun. Oh well, until next time. Whenever that may be.


	17. Chapter Sixteen: And the Shroud of Myste

Wahoo! After that little cliffhanger I left you guys last time, I knew I needed to pick up the action a little. So, here you go amigos!

Chapter Sixteen:

And the Shroud of Mystery Falls

"I can't believe I let the Unsub pick my pocket!" Aaron exclaimed angrily as he sped down the road to the FBI headquarters.

"Aaron, stop being so hard on yourself. You know everything happens for a reason. Maybe this is the break we need to catch the bastard. We can lay a trap for him. He is after me now."

"That's the part that's got me mad, Emily. I didn't want him to go after you!"

"Well tough, it happened. We'll deal with it. Garcia's got his face now. His name will be in the database and we will find him. I promise you. Now will you calm the hell down!"

Aaron took a deep breath, slightly shocked at her straightforwardness. Only she could take him down a notch or two while remaining calm herself. "How do you compartmentalize so easily?"

"It took years of practice growing up with an ambassador for a mother. I quickly learned to grit my teeth and smile at the most pompous assholes you'd ever meet."

Aaron managed a grin then. "You know, I think I fell in love with you right then when I met you at your mother's house."

"Aaron, you were still married then. I was too young to know what true love was. Thank God we found each other again."

Aaron reached over and grabbed her hand as he stopped at a red light. "Thank God."

He thought about how beautiful she looked in a simple pair of blue jeans and a pullover. His eyes had been immediately drawn to her when she walked down the stairs all those years ago. He could still recall her beautiful yet slightly shy smile she gave him as she shook his hand in greeting.

The light turned green and he continued driving, squeezing Emily's hand affectionately.

He couldn't wait until he got home. He and Jack would pick out a ring for the woman that had stolen their hearts.

"What are you smiling about?"

"You'll find out later," Aaron simply replied as they pulled into the FBI headquarters.

Penelope Garcia worked her mojo on her computers, inputting algorithm after algorithm, code after code, trying to get every scrap on information she could find on the bad guy. The one that had picked Boss man's pocket. That baddie was certainly taunting her superheroes now. She would not let him get away this time!

Pen looked over at one of her screens, the one that was skittering through faces at the blink of an eye. "Come on; spit me out a match already!"

As if on cue, the computer binged with a 98% match! "Gotcha, you evil villain! Score one for the Oracle of All Knowledge!"

She was about to speed dial Morgan when he all but ran into the conference. "Hot stuff, you're just in time. I just got a match."

Wonder Boy Genius and her fellow Blondie walked in behind him. "You got a match?" Reid echoed.

"We need everything. The UnSub is going after Emily now."

"Okay. Melvin Turner, formerly an employee of Big Springs, Inc, an affiliate of Coca Cola. He was fired two months ago when he sexually molested a female employee. After that, his wife and five year old son left him and filed for divorce. They are now in New York with her mother. He worked for a total of one day at Sharon Johnson Park when he was fired for soliciting a woman for sex. The woman was Kiryna Petrova!"

"Garcia, you got an address for him?" That was from Hotch who had walked in hand in hand with Emily.

"1267 Hurricane Cove Road. That's two blocks from you." Garcia brought up the location on Google Earth.

"I have an idea," Rossi spoke up from his corner. "Since you have already gone public with your relationship," he smirked at the two dark haired agents, "I think we should play that up. Make him mad enough to make a mistake."

Emily and Aaron exchanged glances. "We're listening."

One hour later, JJ and Spencer were parked down the street from where Emily and Aaron were playing house. JJ had watched as they pulled up in their car, Aaron shamelessly putting his arm around Emily's waist and kissing her neck.

"I feel like such a voyeur," Spence muttered from beside her in the driver's seat. "They're such private people. I feel like I'm intruding."

"I know. We need to keep an eye out for our Unsub though. We've got a silent visual on them, so you can relax a little now."

"I'll relax when we're on the jet out of here."

"Here Spence," JJ said handing him a thermos of coffee. "We only have a few hours until the Sun rises."

She felt tingles of electricity when his hand brushed hers. Spence smiled. He must have felt it too.

"So, when we get back to DC, where do you want to go?"

"How about a hockey game? I can teach you the basics."

"As long as I can treat you to dinner afterwards."

"You've got a deal, Spence," she said leaning over to kiss his cheek.

He had her pinned against the wall, his lips fused to hers. Her hands tightened in his hair, a tangled mess as she moaned in pleasure from the contact. He knew then that she was enjoying this as much as he was. She released her grip on his hair and moved her hands to around his neck, pulling him even closer to her. He all but growled in response.

He broke the passionate embrace and looked into her dark brown eyes. Eyes he could get lost in forever. He saw a desire there that he was sure was mirrored in his own eyes.

A very coy look came about on her face and she pulled him in for another mind blowing lip lock. He could barely wrap any coherent thoughts around his brain, so fogged was his mind. He became acutely aware that they were still outside and making out in full view of the couple that lived across the street. He pulled slightly from her and whispered huskily into her ear. "Let's take this inside."

She gave him a very enticing smile that showed off her pearly white teeth. She reached out and pulled on his tie as he fumbled with the door and pulled the two of them inside.

Aaron Hotchner let go of his beauty when the door closed behind him. He looked at her with amusement. "Did you really have to pull my tie?"

The dark haired beauty next to him sent another dazzling smile his way. "It was fun," Emily Prentiss replied. "Besides you wanted them to buy it, didn't you?"

"Yes. I know I bought it," Hotch grinned. "I really enjoyed kissing you in public without all of the sneaking around."

"Thank god for undercover missions," Emily grinned as Hotch wrapped her in a hug again. "You said something about finishing what we started outside?" She kissed him with so much more passion than moments before.

Hotch grinned.

"As much I want to right now, we really shouldn't. Besides, we want to catch the bad guy not give him a show."

"Plus, the team was watching! I can't believe you did that in front of the team!"

"You were more than willing to cooperate yourself!"

Emily laughed.

Melvin Turner looked on at his next target, next prize from a block away from his perch in the shadows, perfectly concealed from the FBI SUV parked down the road from him. He so wanted to walk up and wave at the two agents seated in the van. Where they trying to be so obvious? They were just begging to be caught!

Melvin grinned maliciously. The blonde was hot, but the brunette that was making out with the burly, surly man that he pick pocketed was the apple of his eye. She was the perfect sculpture of a woman, a Venus on Earth.

She was going to be his. Melvin was going to enjoy taking the beauty and confidence right out of Alison Parker.

And he was going to make the sour dour man of her fiancé Eric Hayes watch every excruciating moment of it.

This was gonna be good.

Okay, writing from the Unsub's point of view creeps me out a little. But, it is necessary to move the story forward. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I do have to say that this story is close to completion. I will definitely be sad when it is. Oh well, see you for the next installment!


	18. Chapter Seventeen: Act II

Yikes! Two weeks between updates! In my defense, I have been worried about my job. The previous owner retired and auctioned the place off. Luckily, I get to keep my job. Plus, I was sick last week with strep throat. Fun. Anyway, here is the next chapter.

Chapter Seventeen:

Act II

Emily rummaged through her suitcase and found her FBI issued Kevlar vest. She also found a tank top to wear under her vest. She hated the feel of Kevlar on her skin and the horrible chafing that resulted. She shed the blouse she was wearing for the moment and donned the tank top.

Aaron looked at her. "You're not wearing your vest under your shirt?" he asked as he strapped his own vest on under his shirt.

"I hate the feel of Kevlar, so I'm wearing the tank top under the vest," she replied as she pulled the vest over her head.

"You're going to be hot as hell in all of that clothing," Aaron told her. "I'll turn the air on for you."

"Thanks." She put on her blouse over the vest and shed her pants, tossing them haphazardly on the floor, furthering the act that they were in the middle of something. "Now, I'm not so hot."

Aaron shook his head as he strapped on his back up weapon at his ankle. Emily had nowhere to conceal her sidearm on her person. She placed it under the pillow.

She looked over at Aaron as he tucked his shirt in. "Too obvious, Love," she chided softly as she stood up and walked towards him. She tugged at his shirt and pulled it out from his pants. "That's more like it."

"Anything else you want to critique about my appearance?"

"Nope."

The phone rang once. It rang again. It stopped.

"Act Two," Emily muttered as Aaron sat next to her. She leaned into him willingly, and their lips met.

Emily didn't protest as Aaron pushed her down on the bed, hands roaming down her legs. Emily felt shivers go up and down her spine every time Aaron did that. She enjoyed every nanosecond of it.

The bedroom door burst open.

Rossi and Derek spotted the UnSub as soon as he made a move for the front door. "Time to ring them," Derek said into the microphone. He heard someone—JJ?—reach for a cell phone. Then, there was a tap on the window.

"Are you two lost?" A strange voice asked. Derek and Rossi both tensed up, praying that this wasn't a diversion.

"No," Reid answered for both of them.

"Then, why are you two sitting on the side of the road?"

"Reid," Rossi interjected. "Go ahead and tell them."

"FBI, sir. We are tracking a criminal that has been in the area. Go back to your home and lock the door. Everything is under control."

"Okay. This about the man who's been murdering those women?"

"I cannot discuss an ongoing investigation," Reid said.

"I know. It's just that the couple you are watching, they are new to this area. They didn't come in until the third woman went missing."

"What do you know about them, Mister-?"

"Hedgewick, Austin Hedgewick. I live across the street with my four year old daughter."

"Thank you, sir. Now if you'll please?"

"Certainly. Good luck catching the bad guy."

Derek heard footsteps fading in the distance. He blew out a sigh of relief. "I thought for certain he was a distraction for Melvin Turner."

"Me too," JJ added. "Interesting, he just covered the camera with black paint. He also pulled out a lock picking kit."

"That speaks to the unforced entry," Reid continued the train of thought as the quartet watched the UnSub make his way into the house.

"He's in. Let's move slowly," Derek ordered as they shuffled out to make a soft entry.

"Who the hell-?" Aaron exclaimed in surprise and anger as the UnSub, Melvin Turner, burst through the door.

"Shut up!" Turner yelled, grabbing the first thing he could throw towards Aaron. The porcelain vase crashed inches from Aaron's face against the wall.

Emily jumped. "What do you want from us?" she asked, pretending to be terrified.

"What do I want?" Turner laughed. "I want you, Alison Prescott. I want to claim my prize. And I want to make your sour faced fiancé Eric Hayes to watch every moment of your torture as I make you mine."

"Like hell you will!" Aaron exclaimed, moving toward him.

He allowed the man—monster—to land a punch to his gut. He dropped to the ground, pretending that the punch knocked the breath out of him.

Emily screamed.

"My turn," Turner said, turning his back on Aaron. It was the perfect opportunity for him to reach for his revolver slowly.

Turner forcefully pushed Emily onto the bed. Emily scratched at him, struggling to free herself.

"Feisty. All the better," Turner smiled as he straddled her, hand moving to unbutton her blouse.

Emily continued to struggle as Turner undid the first two buttons. Aaron slowly pulled his pants leg up.

Growing impatient, Turner ripped Emily's blouse open. "Son of a-!"

"Surprise!" Emily exclaimed bitterly, raising her hand to punch him in the chin.

"Bitch!" Turner exclaimed, reaching for a knife.

"FBI! Hands in the air, Melvin Turner!" Morgan shouted from the doorway. Reid and Rossi covered him from the sides. JJ covered his six.

The distraction was enough for Aaron to pull his .38 from his ankle holster and aim it at Turner. Emily grabbed her SIG from under the pillow.

"You've got nowhere to run, Turner," Emily told him.

"How?"

"You screwed up when you picked my pocket," Aaron replied with a grin.

"Damn it!" Turner exclaimed in frustration as Rossi and Morgan searched and cuffed him.

Emily grinned as Rossi and Morgan led the still cussing Turner away from the house. "I'd call this undercover mission a success. I'm freezing by the way, where did I toss my pants?"

"Over there, Em." Aaron pointed by the nightstand.

"Thanks, Aaron."

JJ looked at them. "Is there anything you two would like to share with the rest of the class?"

"We've been dating for six months," Emily admitted as she pulled her pants on and Aaron tucked his shirt in quickly.

"I figured as much. You acted a little too comfortable with the relationship. I'm happy for both of you."

"Thanks, JJ. You have no idea how much it means to us," Aaron said, wrapping his arm around Emily.

He pressed a kiss to her temple as Rossi walked back in. He gave them a knowing grin. "How long?"

"Six months," Emily said with a grin.

"Good for you. Both of you."

"You can think Jack. He's the one that brought us together."

"Smart little kid."

"Don't I know it," Aaron laughed.

The next morning found all seven of the crime fighters on board the jet. Penelope Garcia glanced at her best friends, her family for all intents and purposes.

Rossi was scribbling in his notebook, Pen had no idea what it was about and didn't care to know. On the other side of the aisle JJ was asleep, curled up next to Spencer, her head on his shoulder. Spencer was dozing, left arm wrapped around JJ, the other about to drop the book he was speed reading.

Across from her Emily was also asleep, her head in Hotch's lap. He stroked her hair gently as she slept, just content to watch her sleep. He met Pen's gaze with a brief smile, then turned his stare back to the woman he loved.

And Derek was next to her, jamming away to a song on his I-Pod, his head bobbing up and down to the beat of the music. And Penelope was typing away at her laptop, working on her own case reports that the rest of the team would start once they landed at Quantico.

A hand stopped her from going to the next form. "You work too much, Mama," Derek said softly.

"I have never slept too well after a case. The images haunt my dreams when I sleep. How do you sleep after something like this?"

"You take comfort in the fact that in the end, you caught the one responsible for the crime. Now, put that computer away for a moment and just relax a little, Baby Girl." He took out one ear bud and offered it to her as she shut down her computer.

"Jazz?" she asked in amusement when she took the ear bud.

"It's relaxing," Derek said simply.

Penelope nodded in agreement as the two settled themselves back into their seats and listened to the soft tunes of the piano.

So, a six paged chapter to tide you over until I update next. I won't say when, because I will probably make a liar out of myself. I can't believe this story is almost finished. You know what comes next! Anyway, keep those reviews coming folks! Until next time…


	19. Chapter Eighteen: Ring Shopping

Yeah, I know. You hate me right now because I went another two weeks without updating the story. This time projects and midterms took priority. Well, those are off my shoulders for now so you get an update!

Chapter Eighteen:

Ring Shopping

"I think I just want to go home and rest," Emily said wearily as the jet landed in Virginia, and the pilot began its shut down procedures.

"I know what you mean," JJ agreed as she unbuckled her seatbelt. "Spence, I'll call you later to talk about our date."

Spencer nodded and grinned. "I look forward to it."

"Wow, you two are acting cheesy," Garcia joked.

Derek looked at Garcia. "I don't know about you Baby Girl, but I'm up for a little partying." He nudged her. "Feel like joining me?"

"You know it, Hot Stuff."

"What about you, Aaron? Any plans?" Dave asked with a twinkle in his eye as he addressed his old friend.

"Since it's a Saturday, I'm going to pick up Jack and spend some time with him. Maybe go for some ice cream."

"And he'll be hyped up on sugar for half the night," Emily groaned.

"No more than one scoop, Em. I promise," Aaron replied as they disembarked from the jet.

"If I hear or see otherwise, you are on the couch, Buddy."

"Whoa, the two of you are living together?" Derek asked. "Just how long have you two been dating?"

"Six months," Emily replied with a grin, remembering that first night together. "So much for you guys trying to set us up."

"You two managed to keep that a secret from us for six months? You guys are good," Derek said with a slight smile.

"I didn't even notice anything," Spencer replied.

"Reid, you're oblivious to the opposite sex anyway," Derek joked, slapping Reid's back.

"Except for JJ," Emily shot back.

Dave and JJ both had knowing grins on their faces. "Okay, Dave, JJ. How long did you know about us?" Aaron asked.

"Suspect something? About two months ago. Know it? Last week. You were a little too comfortable with each other while you were undercover. What about you, JJ?"

"I'm not a profiler, but I know Emily. She seemed a lot happier over the last six months so I knew she had found someone that made her happy. That it was Hotch, last week. I am really happy for you two. I think you are the perfect BAU couple."

"Don't sell yourself and Spencer short, JJ. You two have long term potential!" Garcia exclaimed, putting an arm around the two youngest agents.

"Dave," Emily told him, "sometimes I really hate you."

Rossi just grinned smugly.

Aaron glared at Dave mockingly and turned to Emily. "I'll see you later, Sweetheart," he said dropping a kiss on her lips.

Emily returned his embrace and unlocked her car door, throwing her go bag in the backseat. As she pulled away, she saw Aaron talking quietly to Dave. As she made the short drive, she wondered what Aaron was up to. She saw something in his expression when she left him.

She just hoped that it didn't involve Jack and copious amounts of ice creams.

Jack was practically bouncing up and down when Aaron knocked on Jessica's door.

"Daddy! I missed you so much! I was so worried 'bout you and Emily!" Jack exclaimed, attaching himself practically to Aaron's leg.

"I know it, Buddy. I told you those tornadoes wouldn't get us." Aaron pulled him into a hug.

"I know. I asked Mommy to look after you and Emily," Jack said happily as Aaron grabbed his Captain America backpack.

Jessica smiled sympathetically at Aaron. "He was no trouble at all." She ruffled her nephew's hair. "So, he was saying something about picking out a ring for Emily?"

"I want to ask Emily to marry me. I told Jack that he could help pick out a ring."

"That's a wonderful idea," Jessica replied.

"To tell the truth, I thought you would be against the idea. You are Haley's sister."

"Aaron," Jessica sighed stepping up and putting a hand on his arm, "you are doing exactly what Haley wanted you to do. Moving on, teaching Jack about love. You and I both know that he's never going to forget Haley, both you both needed to move on. I am glad that Emily was there to show you—both of you—that love is possible again after such a tragedy. Plus, I already consider her family."

Aaron hugged his sister-in-law. "You have no idea how much that means to me, Jess."

"Daddy, can we go now?" Jack interrupted, poking his dad in the arm.

"Just a minute, kiddo." He looked at Jessica one more time. "Thank for watching him, Jess."

"Any time, Aaron. You know that."

Aaron gave her a rare smile then turned to Jack. "Ready to go pick out a ring for Emily?"

"Yeah!" Jack exclaimed. He hugged his aunt. "Bye Aunt Jessica. I love you." He raced out the front door, well ahead of his dad.

Aaron shook his head in amazement. "I'll see you later, Jess," he called over his shoulder as he followed his son.

He got Jack situated in his booster seat in the back then set off for a jewelry store.

He remembered passing by a jewelry store a half hour from Quantico while on a lunch break with Emily. He caught her looking in the window while they sipped on their coffees. He knew that this was the spot to find an engagement ring for her.

Ten minutes later, he pulled into the parking lot of Dupree Jewelers.

"Hello. My name is Sherisse. I am the assistant manager. How may I help you?"

"We're looking for a ring for Emily!" Jack exclaimed with a megawatt smile.

Sherisse looked down at Jack with a smile of her own. "Aren't you just the cutest thing? This Emily must be a very special lady indeed to capture the attention of two gentlemen."

"She's the bestest! She took care of us after Mommy went to heaven."

"So, you are looking for an engagement ring for Emily," the assistant manager said as she started fiddling around with some of the cases. "So, what are you looking for?"

"Nothing too flashy. Something simple and elegant."

"Okay, let's try a few solitaires and go from there."

Five minutes went by as Jack dismissed ring after ring. "It's too big," he would say or "It looks funny."

"Okay, why don't you look and see if you can find one that you would like to see on Emily?" Aaron suggested as Sherisse put the last case away.

"Okay."

"Don't put your hands on the cases. Just look and tell Miss Sherisse when you find one that you like," Aaron warned his son.

Jack nodded and walked to the next display.

"He is just the sweetest little boy I have ever met. You are a very good father."

"I appreciate that, Ma'am."

"Ma'am?" Jack walked up to them. "I found one that I liked. Can I show Daddy first?"

"You sure can, sir."

"I'm not a 'sir.' I'm just a kid!"

The manager laughed. "Right you are, kiddo."

Jack led his father to a display at the far wall. "I like that one Daddy. The one next to the red one."

It was a simple princess cut, nothing too flashy. It was a solitaire set in fifteen karat gold according to his tag. It looked very much like the ring he had used when he and Emily were on the undercover mission.

"You're right, Buddy. It is perfect."

Aaron worked out the details with Sherisse and walked out with the ring in his pocket a mere ten minutes later. He quickly ordered take out for dinner and stopped to get a few quarts of ice cream as dessert for later.

"Remember Jack. This is a secret. Emily is not supposed to know about this."

"Okay, Daddy," Jack said with a yawn.

"Someone needs a nap before dinner," Aaron replied as they pulled into the parking lot of their apartment.

"We need to be quiet because Emily is resting. You can join her in the bedroom if you are really quiet. I know for a fact that she missed you a lot as well."

"Okay, Daddy." Jack followed him into the house. He put his Captain America backpack in his bedroom and tiptoed into the master bedroom. Aaron had to stifle a laugh at the sight.

Aaron watched as his son climbed onto the bed and snuggled close to Emily.

"Whoa! Is that a little cuddle bug that just crawled up next to me?" Emily asked sleepily.

"I missed you Emily," Jack mumbled sleepily.

"I missed you too, Super Jack," Emily smiled hugging him tightly. "I missed every hug and cuddle you give me while your daddy and I were away."

"I love you, Emily. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, Sweetheart. You can ask me anything."

"Can I call you Mommy too? I know you're not my real mommy. My real mommy is in heaven, but I think of you as Mommy too. I hope Mommy isn't mad at me."

"Oh honey, she's not mad. I think she would be happy that you and your daddy found someone who loves you as much as she did. And your mommy will always be watching over you from heaven."

Emily wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Why are you crying? Did I make you sad?"

"No, I'm not sad, Baby. These are tears of joy, Jackster. I would be honored if you called me 'Mommy.' I already think of you as my own son."

"Grown ups are so weird," Jack mumbled sleepily as he snuggled closer into Emily's embrace. He was out in minutes.

"How long have you been watching us? Emily asked Aaron quietly.

"Since Jack climbed into bed with you. He was worried that you would be mad at him for thinking of you as his mom. He asked me before we left if Haley would be mad at him if he called you 'Mommy' as well. I told him the same thing you did."

"Great minds think alike," Emily replied, running her fingers across Jack's head. "I really missed him."

"I know. Me too," Aaron replied as he sat next to the two most important people in his life watching as they drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

Well, I think everyone knows what comes next…the proposal! Then perhaps this project will come to an end. Check out my poll on my profile page. I am thinking about writing a companion story with this one about the day Hotch and Emily got together. Give me your input! Until next time everyone!


	20. Chapter Nineteen: Undercover Lovers Get

Oh my goodness! I cannot believe this is the last chapter for "Undercover Lovers." I am absolutely tearing up right now. You got this update so quickly because I was absolutely sick over the weekend and high as a kite on my cough medicine. Well, now that you know, enjoy this final chapter…

Chapter Nineteen:

Undercover Lovers Get Married

The next morning while Aaron and Emily were getting dressed for work, Aaron received a phone call from Jessica.

"Hey Jess. What's going on?"

"Aaron," Jessica replied with a scratchy voice. "I can't take Jack this morning. I caught a bug from one of my kids."

"Oh, well I hope you feel better, Jess."

"Me too. Hey, you pop the question to Emily yet?"

"No. I will talk to you later. Get some sleep."

Aaron got off the phone with Jessica and looked over at Emily as she brushed her hair. "Jess can't take Jack today. She caught some bug from her kids."

"I guess we'll have to take him to work with us. He can sleep on your couch when it's time for his nap."

"I'll go tell him the news then," Aaron said as he walked down the hallway to Jack's room.

"Hey Buddy, wake up." He gently shook his son until he opened his eyes.

"Morning Daddy. Is it time to go to Aunt Jessie's again?"

"Not today, Jack. Aunt Jessica's sick so you get to come with Emily and me to work."

"Okay," Jack said sleepily, rubbing the gunk out of his eyes. "Are you going to give the ring to Mommy today?"

"In front of the whole team? I think Mommy would be a little embarrassed." Aaron smiled at his sleepy son.

"Can I help you prop—pro" Jack stumbled over the word.

"You want to help me propose to Emily?"

"Please Daddy?" Jack pleaded. "Can I?"

His lower lip was stuck out, making Aaron grin in spite of himself. He could really see this happening in his head. "Okay, here is what we'll do…"

Jack grinned from ear to ear as he was entrusted with the biggest secret he had even had in his five years of life.

"Remember Jack. You can't tell Emily yet."

"Okay Daddy!"

"Okay, now let's get you dressed before Mommy starts to get suspicious."

"What's that mean?"

"Before she starts to think we're up to something."

"Oh, okay." Jack scampered over to his chair where Emily had laid his clothes out for him to wear. In ten minutes, he had his socks, pants, and shirt on. He was struggling to tie his shoes when Emily walked in.

"Good morning, Sleepyhead. Ready to go to work with your daddy and me?" Emily asked, sitting on Jack's bed.

"Almost. Can't tie my shoes very well yet." Jack fumbled with the laces on his left shoe.

Emily grinned as she stood up. "Want me to try?" She knelt next to Jack.

"Please Mommy? You're much faster at tying shoes than me."

"Lot's of practice, Baby. You'll get better at it when you practice more." Emily finished with the left shoe. "Let's try this one together. Give me your hands."

Aaron watched as Emily guided Jack's little fingers in the task. She has such a gentle way with Jack that he was simply astounded at times that Emily never had any children of her own to nurture the way she took care of Jack.

"Daddy! I tied my shoe! Mommy helped me."

"I saw that. Mommy sure is amazing, isn't she?"

"Uh huh!" Jack said emphatically as he moved to pack his favorite toys for the day at work.

"Well, I need to get some cereal out for him before he finishes packing. You want a bagel before we leave?"

Aaron shook his head. "Just some coffee. I'm not hungry."

Emily gave him an odd look, but said nothing. "Okay. Jack, what kind of cereal do you want this morning?"

"Captain Crunch!" he exclaimed grabbing a Hot Wheels police car.

Emily shook her head. "Should have known." She walked out of jack's bedroom and headed downstairs toward the kitchen.

"Daddy! You always eat before we leave!" Jack said as he packed his last toy.

"I know. Daddy's just a little nervous, Buddy."

"Why? You're the bestest person in the whole world. You can't be nervous."

Aaron smiled as he looked down at Jack. "It's a big question to ask her, Jack. She could say no."

"She won't. Mommy loves us too much to say no."

Aaron smiled again at his son's ever optimistic attitude. _I hope you're right, Son_, he thought as he followed him downstairs.

Aaron had been acting weird all day. He was distant toward Emily. That was something he seldom was anymore toward her unless he was contemplating a big decision. If that were the case, he would have surely told her. So what was making him so pensive today?

She looked down at Jack, who was lying on his stomach and coloring a picture of Lightning McQueen.

Jack noticed her stare. "You like my picture, Mommy?"

"It's beautiful, Sweetheart," she replied ruffling his hair.

"Did he just call you 'Mommy?'" Spencer asked from his desk across from Emily.

"He did."

"Yes I did, Uncle Spencer," Jack reiterated. "I know she's nnot my real mommy, but I love her just as much."

Emily felt tears in her eyes as he said that. "I love you too, Super Jack."

Jack smiled at her and went back to his coloring book.

Emily went back to writing up her case reports about the undercover mission. She went on autopilot, her mind focused on Aaron's state on being rather than her own case reports.

Aaron eventually came down from his office, pensive look still apparent in his features. JJ and Dave were out of their offices, seemingly waiting on the rest of the team. "I need everyone in the conference room in ten for a briefing."

"Even me?" Jack asked from Emily's side. He had put his coloring book away and was packing up his crayons.

"You too, Buddy."

"Yay!" Jack exclaimed.

"Aaron, is everything all right?" Emily asked, saving all of her documents on her laptop.

"Fine, Em."

_Yeah right,_ she thought. _And my mother is a saint_. Aaron always said he was "fine" when he had something on his mind. She was determined to figure out what it was before the day was over.

"Jack," she asked the five year old sitting next to her. "Do you know what's bothering your daddy?"

"No," he answered rather too quickly.

"Jack," Emily said slowly. "You do know something, don't you?"

"No?" Jack replied.

"Emily, give the kid a break," Rossi said appearing next to her. He had a very smug twinkle in his eye.

"Okay, what do you know?"

"Jack and I are both swore to secrecy not to tell you. And that's all I'm going to say." Rossi looked down at Jack. "C'mon kiddo. Your dad wants to tell you something."

"Okay!" Jack left with Dave, giggling madly at something or another.

_Does everybody know but me?_ She looked over at Spencer. He and Derek were both sharing befuddled expressions. She couldn't tell what JJ was thinking, her back was turned from her.

"Anybody know what's going on with the Bossman?" Garcia asked, walking in from her techno lair. "Em?"

"No idea. He hasn't told me anything."

"Well then, let's go see what the Boss wants."

The quartet walked up the stairs towards the conference room. What Emily saw when she walked into the room was not reassuring.

Chief Strauss was discussing something quietly with Aaron.

And Jack?

_What the hell is going on?_ Emily mentally screamed in her head.

As if on cue, Strauss turned to her. "Agent Prentiss," she acknowledged her cordially.

"Ma'am." Emily bit out the reply trying not to let the sourness seep out of her expression.

"Have a seat everyone," Aaron ordered them as Garcia maneuvered past Emily to take her seat. "This won't take too long."

"Please tell me it is not another case," JJ groaned as she sat down next to Spencer.

"No, Agent Jareau, it is not another case," Strauss informed her. "I have been recently informed that certain individuals within this unit have been engaging in fraternization that is frowned upon in this agency."

_Damn it!_ Emily thought. _How did she find about Aaron and me?_

"While I do not condone this behavior, it has also been made clear to me that this relationship has not affected the professional dynamic of this team. So, I will take no disciplinary action for the two agents involved provided that they keep their relationship professional in the future."

_Wait a minute, did she just say that? Does the White Witch have a heart after all?_

"Don't look so shocked, Agent Prentiss. I am human," Strauss told Emily. Her shock must have been all over her face. "Now, I believe Agent Hotchner has something he wants to say."

"Well, since my relationship with Emily is out in the open, Jack, did you have something you wanted to ask Emily?"

Jack walked up to Emily. "Mommy, are you going to marry my daddy?"

Emily was too shocked to answer immediately. "I—I would like to Sweetheart, but it's up to your daddy if he wants to ask me."

"I think he does," Aaron replied, pulling a ring box out of his jacket pocket. "Emily Prentiss, you have made Jack's and my life so much better in the last six months, hell the last year." He knelt down on one knee and presented the ring to Emily. "Would you do me an even greater honor by becoming my wife?"

"What?" Emily asked, too shocked and embarrassed to comprehend what was going on.

"Emily," Aaron began again, "will you marry me?"

"Emily Prentiss, you'd better say yes!" Garcia exclaimed, earning a smack on the arm from JJ.

That shocked Emily back into reality. "Yes," she replied with tears of joy in her eyes. "I'll marry you, Aaron."

"Yay!" Jack exclaimed jumping into Emily's arms as Aaron slid the ring on her finger. "Mommy and Daddy are getting married!"

The rest of the team, Strauss included—much to Emily's surprise—broke into applause.

Aaron pulled Emily into a quick embrace. Emily was certain she saw a cell or two snapping pictures of the moment.

"So this is what had you so occupied these last few days?" Emily whispered to him.

"God I was so nervous. I had no idea what you were going to say."

"Now you know," she replied kissing him again.

"Get a room!" Morgan wolf whistled.

"Congratulations, Agents Hotchner and Prentiss. I wish you the best of luck. I am to expect an invitation to wedding?"

"Of course," Aaron replied taking Jack from Emily.

"And to think the team was trying to set us up during our undercover mission in Alabama," Emily smirked.

"They had no idea that we were already undercover lovers," Aaron joked with a rare in the office grin.

Eight months later…

"By the power vested in me by the state of Virginia, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride," the preacher announced.

The whole congregation applauded as Aaron Hotchner kissed his bride. Emily was positively glowing as they parted; her baby bump just barely visible under her wedding dress.

Emily looked over at her BAU family. JJ and Spencer were politely applauding, but their eyes were glued on each other. Emily did not want to know what Spencer was thinking about JJ as he gazed at her in her rose colored bridesmaid gown. Their relationship was still going strong after eight months.

And from the way Derek was eating up Garcia's appearance, Emily knew that a new BAU relationship was blossoming under her watchful eye. Even Dave, who had stood as Best Man with Jessica looked happy for the moment.

"Thinking about who you want to throw the bouquet to?" Aaron asked jokingly.

"No, just thinking about how insanely happy I am right now."

"Me too," Aaron replied wholeheartedly.

"Me three!" Jack exclaimed as he threw himself in the middle of their embrace, sending the whole team into a fit of laughter.

The new family of three walked down the aisle to a flurry of rice and well wishes. They walked toward their future united as one, Aaron laughing as rice landed in his and Emily's hair and as the preacher announced to the congregation. "I present to you for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Hotchner!"

Das Ende

A sugary sweet ending to a dramatic story. I'm all smiles now and a little sad. My poll is still up, but it looks like the vote in unanimous. Stay tuned for the companion piece to this story!

And to calzonnaobssessed, I am thinking about a one shot for JJ and Reid's date as well.

Thank you everyone who read and enjoyed my story!


End file.
